


I Hope You Know Somebody Loves You

by lucianowriter



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Barista Patrick, F/M, Fake Dating (if you squint), Kidfic, M/M, Medical Emergency, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Patrick produced a sassy AF son, Shop Owner Patrick, Single Dad Patrick, Teacher David, co-habitating, coffee shop AU, death not related to the emergency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: David and Patrick have known each other since high school. However, David moved away for a while and Patrick ended up married with a kid.Now, here they are 25 years after graduation and their lives have intersected once more in the craziest of ways, thanks to Patrick's teenage son - Ethan. Ethan is David's student and is determined to bring his art teacher and father together, even if it kills him. He just didn't think that would become a literal thing.OrWhat happens when your crush's son has a medical emergency that only you can solve?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, past Patrick Brewer/Rachel - Relationship
Comments: 57
Kudos: 225
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	1. I Hope You Choose the One That Means the Most to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnotinclinedtomaturity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotinclinedtomaturity/gifts).



> This is the first half of my response to the prompt. I was originally only going to write about 10k words at most. However, the idea ran away from me in the best ways possible. 
> 
> I hope to get the second half up soon, I just ran out of time and didn't want to rush the ending and ruin the whole fic. 
> 
> Secondly, any medical terminology or what have you is based on my own cursory knowledge as a Type 1 Diabetic. Just suspend your disbelief if anything is incorrect.
> 
> Finally, some of the better humor moments are inspired by conversations with my writing better half, Aelia_Gioia. This woman is the greatest thing to come out of this fandom for me. 
> 
> Enjoy watching these idiots pine after each other even when they are in their forties. 
> 
> Title comes from the song My Wish by Rascal Flatts.

Patrick rubs his hands down his face in exhaustion. Running a business that opened at 6 am was hard when you spent the night before tossing and turning; thinking about the one man who could make him weak in the knees with just a look. A man who he's harbored a crush on since he was his son's age. Speaking of his son, Patrick turns to the teen as he makes himself a latte with two shots of espresso.

"That's going to ruin you. A kid your age should not be drinking that much espresso." Patrick tries to be stern, but it's hard. His son is one source of pride and joy in his life.

"Says the man who has worked in a coffee shop of some kind since he was my age." Ethan snorts and takes a big swig of his coffee, smacking his lips for emphasis.

"Not true. I was an accountant when you were very small." Patrick points out as he reaches for his son's drink. "Besides I've never _drank_ any coffee."

"It's not my fault you love _tea_ of all things." Ethan's face displays a grimace before he breaks into laughter. 

"Don't you have school to get to?" Patrick smiles and dismisses his son.

"It's only 7:30, which means you have about 8 minutes to make Mr. Rose's coffee before he walks in the door." Ethan gives his dad a shit-eating grin. "Speaking of Mr. Rose, he got tickets to this exclusive gallery opening in Elm Valley on Saturday. He invited me because he said of all his students I could appreciate the significance of each piece. Can I go?" Ethan doesn't even look at Patrick, instead, he finds extreme interest in his cuticles.

Patrick watches his son and wonders -- not for the first time -- how he created this incredible human. This creative, considerate young man who could ask for the world and Patrick would find a way to get it for him. Patrick reached forward and cups his son's neck before running his fingers through the shaggy black locks on his head. There is a small streak of red along the left side that Patrick would never begin to understand. 

"You used to have such beautiful auburn hair. I miss it." Patrick muses softly before moving away from his son. 

“Dad!” Ethan moves away from his father’s touch and hands him a to-go cup so he can start Mr. Rose’s order.

"So, can I go?" Ethan asks again, this time intentionally looking at his dad. He knows his dad is caving, he just needs a bit more of a push.

"I barely know this guy. Should you really be going all the way to Elm Valley with him?" Patrick stops what he is doing and looks back at his son.

"Dad." Ethan gives Patrick a look that would rival a certain man he's known since high school. "We both know you know _exactly_ who Mr. Rose is."

"Doesn't matter. I'm not sure I can trust him to take my teenage son that far, alone." Patrick finishes David's drink just as he sees the man approach from across the street.

"Eww, dad. He's not some _pervert_!" Ethan stage whispers the last part just as David walks in the door.

"I never said that!" Patrick responds as he frantically tries to school his face to look natural. "Good morning! Welcome to Brewer's Drip!" 

David shudders at the mention of the coffee shop's name. He makes eye contact with Patrick over the counter and smirks.

"I still think the name needs an upgrade. It makes it sound like _you_ are some pervert." David gives Ethan a wink as he watches Patrick try to save face and pretend like David hadn't just overheard him talking about David.

"Just take your coffee and have a nice day." Patrick shoves the drink toward David and tries to rush him out the door in his embarrassment.

"Hold on." David puts his hands up and looks Patrick directly in the eyes with such an intensity that Patrick has to grip the counter to keep himself upright.

"How is it you have memorized my coffee order?" 

"It isn't hard. Nothing like what it used to be in high school when I worked at Ray's. You used to have so much...extra." Patrick's world fades away and all he sees is David standing before him and his words come out soft as if they are a secret between lovers. Only they aren't, a fact which is brought back to the surface when David clears his throat.

"Umm. Right. Ok. I should be going. See you later. Ethan, don't be late." David smiles at Ethan and blatantly ignores Patrick as he leaves.

Patrick curses as David exits. He made things weird. He should have just let it be and said yes when Ethan had asked. Instead, he made it seem like he doesn't trust David at all and then he went and stared at him like some schmuck who doesn't have a brain cell. Patrick rubs his face again. _Jesus, he was a mess._

"Just ask him out," Ethan mutters as a goodbye and follows David out the door. 

Patrick watches as his son runs to catch up with David. He watches their interaction for a bit before his mind wanders back to his high school days. He never would've guessed that David would end up a high school art teacher. Much less, their lives would be connected by one precocious, imaginative teenager. 

_Patrick had just gotten his job at Ray's and he knew it would change a few people's opinions of him. Everyone at school thought he lived a charmed life because his father was the owner of a chain of car dealerships in the area. What people don't know is that his father believes in earning your way in this world. Clint Brewer was not Johnny Rose; he didn't just hand his children whatever they wanted._

_Patrick is excited to be working at Ray's because he gets to serve others the joy he is blessed with in overwhelming amounts. Plus, it will give him a chance to finally talk to David Rose. Patrick may be the star of the baseball team but he is nowhere near the level of popularity that David Rose is graced with. David is on the top level of high school hierarchy and Patrick is lucky if he’s level three._

_Patrick is dating Rachel Miller and he has been for the past year, but he can’t stop thinking about talking to David. In fact, some days his mind wanders so far to imagine making out with David. He, along with the whole student body, knows that David is pansexual and that he will date just about anyone he wants. Patrick desperately wishes it was him, but he knew that David has no idea who he is._

_So working at Ray’s is his chance to finally bridge that gap and speak directly to David. Even if it is just to get his coffee order and then present it to him. He knows that there is nothing David values more than his daily coffee. He overheard him moan to Stevie in the hall one day because he was unable to stop at Ray’s to get a coffee that morning. It was then that Patrick had concocted this plan to get a job with the eccentric Indian man who owned many different businesses around town. His coffee shop was the most successful though._

_So here Patrick stands, on a Saturday morning, just hoping David comes here to get coffee even on the weekend. Sure enough, around 8:30 am David comes traipsing in, a scowl on his face. Even still, Patrick finds himself smiling at the boy as if he has hung the moon. David intrigued him with his designer sweaters year-round and his constant color scheme of black and white. In fact, the only color Patrick ever saw David in came from his hair. Every once in a while, David would add a touch of color to his dark black locks._

_“What can I get for you, David?” Patrick asks bursting with nervous energy and cheer._

_“Woah. Take that down about ten thousand. How do you know my name?” David glares at Patrick as if he is lower than the dirt upon his shoes._

_“Everyone knows David Rose. You’re on every event board in school, you design every school dance theme, and you are the son of the highly successful motel magnate Johnny Rose.” Patrick shrugs, refusing to as David put it, ‘take it down about ten thousand.’_

_“I see. Caramel latte, extra sugar, extra espresso, extra foam, and a sprinkle of cocoa powder.” David stares at the pastry case as if trying to decide to get something._

_“The cinnamon buns are on sale 50 cents off,” Patrick adds as he starts to make David’s latte._

_“Huh?” David looks up as if shocked to see Patrick still paying attention to him. “Oh. No thanks. I really shouldn’t. The coffee is bad enough.”_

_“Come on. Live a little.” Patrick hands David his coffee and then reaches in and grabs a cinnamon bun, “here. It’s on me.”_

_“Oh. Thanks.” David grabs his things and with a small smirk gives Patrick a nod goodbye._

_Patrick watches David exit the shop and releases a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. There is definitely more to David just under the surface. He could tell that David is popular but that no one really sees him. There is something in the way he’d responded when Patrick noticed him looking at the pastries and when Patrick paid for one for him. It is as if no one has ever cared enough to actually watch David or to do something for him._

Patrick’s morning rush carries him to clear up to the lunch hour. Thursdays are one of his busiest days and in all his years owning Brewer’s Drip he had no idea why. He isn’t expecting David to come in during the lunch hour, but there he is smiling nervously at him.

“Twice in one day,” Patrick leans on the counter smiling at David, “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“You seemed a bit unsure about me taking your son to a gallery opening this weekend. I wanted to come and check back with you about it. Is there anything I can do to make you feel more at ease?” David grabs one of Patrick’s pre-wrapped sandwiches from the cooler near the counter. 

“Well, it’s complicated.” Patrick sighs, evading the question. 

“How about we uncomplicate it over lunch? You must have time to eat, right?” David cocks his head and hands over his card to pay for his purchases. 

“I guess I could. I mean a guy’s gotta eat.” Patrick sighs and then shrugs, “Hey Brock? I’m going to take a half-hour.”

“Sure thing, boss.” the tanned skinned young man looks up from the other side of the counter and moves to the register to take over. His smile is blinding and David hates that Patrick seems to have hired the only other person in this universe who can smile more than him.

Patrick follows David to a table in the back corner of the shop. It’s the perfect place for them to talk without being interrupted or noticed. Patrick takes notice of David’s outfit. His style has changed a bit since they were teens, the color scheme is still the same, but his sweaters are less loud. David has grown up and become a professional. Patrick sort of misses his crazy skirted outfits of the past. He smiles to himself just thinking about it.

“What?” David brings Patrick back with his question.

“Nothing. I was just remembering how you used to wear flashy black and white sweaters and these skirt things all through high school. I kinda miss it.” Patrick shyly ducks his head and blushes a bit.

“Do you really though? Does anyone really miss the outfits of our youth?” David teases Patrick, “Though it does seem your style hasn’t changed much at all in the last 25 years.”

“Blue is a universally calming color. Plus, my job doesn’t require anything more put together than a t-shirt and jeans kind of wardrobe.” Patrick goes on the defensive but ends with a chuckle when he sees David’s teasing eyes.

“Okay. Well, let’s get to it. What is so complicated about me that you don’t want Ethan going to a perfectly harmless art gallery opening with me?” David unwraps his sandwich and steers the conversation where it really needs to go.

“How much has Ethan told you about himself?” Patrick starts.

“Aside from the obvious turmoil in his art which stems from what happened to his mother, nothing. I don’t exactly get to know my students personally.” David gives Patrick an affronted look as if to tell him that he has to draw a line somewhere or risk being as sociable as Patrick.

“And yet, you are taking my son, and only my son, to an art gallery opening on Saturday.”

“He is the only one of my students who takes a real interest in abstract art, which this gallery is known for. I figured it could be a learning opportunity for him. He’d get the chance to talk to the artist himself.” David takes a delicate bite of his sandwich and dares Patrick to argue with that logic.

A silence falls between them and it maintains as David finishes his sandwich. Patrick just watches the man in silence and ponders what it would be like to have every day be like this. Eating lunch together in the comfort of his shop with the warmth of people conversing around them. He could get used to the ease and comfort of the silence that is between him and David.

“Obviously, there is something else that is bothering you because so far what you’ve given me wouldn’t exactly be considered complicated.” David pushes his trash to the side and clasps his hands together on the table, his many silver rings glinting in the sunlight.

“I don’t really know where to begin with this. Ethan rarely does things with people who haven’t already known him for most of his life.” Patrick grabs his fingers and pulls them through the opposite hand nervously.

“Just start at the beginning.” David’s voice is calm and low, clearly meant to be comforting.

“Ethan has Type 1 Diabetes. It’s a serious medical issue and sometimes when he gets really invested in something -- like art -- he forgets to eat or take care of himself. I just worry that you won’t properly know the signs of a problem.” Patrick still doesn’t look David in the eyes. 

“Okay, then tell me the signs I should look out for.” David reaches across the table and grabs Patrick’s hand, “Patrick, I would never let anything happen to your son. Ever.”

Patrick simply nods. He looks David in the eyes intensely and with purpose as he explains exactly what to look for if Ethan’s blood sugar drops below safe levels. As he talks he wonders if he should also mention the signs of high blood sugar, but thinks better of it because he doesn’t want to overwhelm David and he doesn’t think it will happen. 

“So, basically I should make sure that we have orange juice on hand in case he gets a little low. And I should have him call you immediately should anything happen. Got it. You can trust me, Patrick.” David closes out their conversation with a quick squeeze to Patrick’s shoulder. 

Patrick breathes a sigh of relief, because after his conversation with David and how easily it flowed he finds that he actually _can_ trust him. 

“Just know that I don’t normally let my son do these kinds of things. He’s only 15, but for some reason I trust you.” Patrick steps back behind the counter with a wave and David walks out the door and back to work. 

\----

Saturday morning comes faster than Patrick would have wanted it to, but he isn’t as nervous about it as he was when Ethan had first approached him about it on Thursday. Ethan had gone over the location of the gallery with him and had promised to text him frequently throughout the day. Originally Patrick had asked for hourly texts, but then Ethan reminded him that he had the contractor coming over to the shop on Saturday to go over the expansion plans.

Patrick actually smiles graciously when David walks in the front door with a simple wave. He hands David a coffee with the comment, “You are spending the day with my son, you’re going to need it.”

David laughs at that and Patrick decides he wants to hear David laugh, always. The sound is light and airy, full of hope and joy unlike most of David’s average demeanor. The two make eye contact and the world fades away. Patrick is taken back to when he was in high school, working at Ray’s and nervously handing the boy he liked the coffee he’d just ordered. It was crazy to him that his crush on David was still this strong after 26 years.

“Don’t forget to text me, Ethan. I mean it.” Patrick mutters to his son as a way of saying goodbye. Relinquishing control of his son’s well being to someone other than himself is still hard for him, even after all these years. 

“Okay. Bye, dad! I will text you when we get there and throughout the day. Don’t worry. It’ll be great. We will be back before dinner time.” Ethan says, his eyes look a bit dull and lethargic but Patrick brushes it off as his son not having slept well the night before. 

\----

Being at a gallery with Mr. Rose is like a dream come true for Ethan. He’s been to art museums and galleries before, but never with someone who truly understood the beauty of what was hanging or placed before you. It was always with his dad who tried to understand, but his brain just wasn’t wired for creativity like Ethan and Mr. Rose were. 

“It’s so nice to be at something like this with someone other than my dad.” Ethan finally confesses at around the third artist display -- this one a performance art piece that Ethan isn’t interested in but, Mr. Rose most certainly is.

“Your dad doesn’t appreciate art? No. Say it ain’t so?!” Mr. Rose manages to tear his eyes away from the dancing woman long enough to give Ethan a cheeky smile. 

Ethan also liked that about Mr. Rose. He is funny and snarky and not afraid to voice his own opinions -- no matter how unpopular they may be. 

“So, you know my dad pretty well.” Ethan raises an eyebrow and knows he is crossing a line, but he doesn’t care. Talking about this takes his mind off the dull ache in his abdomen.

“We went to high school together.” Mr. Rose replies, not even looking at Ethan. But he notices that Mr. Rose pauses before answering.

“Right. As if that is all.” Ethan tries to sound all-knowing but actually comes across as dickish.

“Ethan. I’m only going to say this once. I will not discuss anything personal with any of my students. Have I made myself clear?” Mr. Rose looks up and gives Ethan the look he usually only gives the other students in class who are just there to get the art credit.

Ethan merely nods and then falls silent for a moment. He is lost in his thoughts about the connection between Mr. Rose and his dad. 

“Since you went to high school with my dad, that means you also knew my mom, Rachel Miller.” Ethan stops in front of a piece of abstract art that is nothing but a bunch of blacks, greys, and yellows. 

“Oh.” Mr. Rose is clearly caught off guard by Ethan’s request, “I only knew of her really. She was known by everyone as the kindest person in the whole school. She and your dad were perfect together.”

“Except for the small problem that she didn’t have a dick,” Ethan replies with mischief in his eyes. Mr. Rose coughs in surprise which makes Ethan laugh.

“I’m going to go and grab some water over there,” Ethan says as he motions toward the water fountain on the other side of the room. He is so thirsty that his mouth is starting to get really dry.

“Didn’t you just drink a little while ago?” Mr. Rose looks at Ethan like his dad sometimes does and it annoys him.

“Look, I’m just thirsty ok?” Ethan’s temper suddenly rises and he stomps off towards the fountain. 

He couldn’t believe his dad spoke to Mr. Rose and made his diabetes out to be such a federal case. Ethan has had this disease since he was five years old. He could take care of himself. He didn’t need a fucking babysitter. He gets his drink from the fountain and then slowly walks back over to Mr. Rose. He knows he should apologize, his behavior had been out of line.

As he comes up to Mr. Rose though, Ethan realizes something is very wrong. The stomach ache that has been bothering him all morning is now getting worse. On top of that, he suddenly needs to pee really bad, so bad that he realizes he can’t hold it. Just as he feels his bladder release he leans over and vomits all over the floor. Tears flow from his eyes and Ethan curls up on the floor in the fetal position to hide his embarrassment.

“Ethan!” Mr. Rose’s voice floats above him edged with panic and concern. 

“I’m fine, I just want to go home,” Ethan mumbles through his tears.

He must look very pale or worse because suddenly Mr. Rose is there and he gathers Ethan up against him as he sits on the floor. 

“Here, drink this. It’ll make you feel better.” Mr. Rose shoves a bottle of water into his face. Ethan is feeling thirsty again so he accepts the water gratefully.

The water calms his body down for a few moments before he is leaning over and vomiting once more, this time, unfortunately, it is all over Mr. Rose’s pants. That is when he starts to really feel weak and incoherent. He loses focus, everything around him is just white noise and nothing really stands out to him. He tries to drink some water again, but this time it barely reaches his stomach before it is back up again. 

He can’t make out exactly what is being said around him but he can feel Mr. Rose’s hand come over his forehead and feel for an elevation like his father always does. Ethan closes his eyes and he manages to be able to focus the sounds into coherent words.

“Fuck! I left my phone in my car. Does someone have a phone who can call 9-1-1?” Mr. Rose sounds like he is completely panicking now.

“Isfine. Imfine. Imgonnagohomenow.” Ethan tries to speak and reassure his teacher, but the words come out all wrong and he now feels more than sees Mr. Rose’s gaze on him.

“Don’t worry Ethan. Someone just called for an ambulance. You’re going to be fine. You have to be fine.” Mr. Rose’s voice is wet from tears Ethan is sure are falling from his eyes. 

Ethan wills his eyes open and he sees his teacher above him. He wants to apologize but that takes so much effort and his whole body feels heavy. His stomach is still in pain so he tries to curl up tighter. His arms move slowly to wrap around his stomach in the hopes that it will alleviate some of the pain. 

Then after what seems like hours, but is probably only ten to fifteen minutes, Ethan is being helped onto a stretcher and wheeled toward the exit. He panics and grabs Mr. Rose’s hand. Even when they reach the ambulance he refuses to let go. Mr. Rose tells the EMT’s that Ethan has Type 1 Diabetes and an insulin pump. Ethan closes his eyes once he knows Mr. Rose is allowed on the ambulance with him. 

“Ethan! Ethan! We need you to keep your eyes open, son.” a kind paramedic swims above him yelling at him to stay awake. 

Ethan tries to tell the blurry man that he’s not sleeping, but his words must not come out right because the next thing the man says is laced with concern.

“Ethan! Can you tell me, have you eaten today?”

Ethan wants to answer but his mouth feels like sand and his tongue feels large and heavy. At this moment Ethan stops trying to say anything. He knows they must be getting close to the hospital.

\----

The ambulance ride with Ethan is the scariest moment of David’s life and he’s been there when his father had a heart attack. It’s the complete unknown that is terrifying him. During their lunch meeting, Patrick had warned him about blood sugar lows and the symptoms of that. But when he hears the paramedic say that Ethan’s blood sugar is 469, David feels his heart drop to his stomach. He immediately reaches for his phone to call Patrick, but then remembers that it’s still in his car back at the gallery. 

“Sir, did your son eat today?” the paramedic addresses David, but he doesn’t initially respond.

“What?” David zones back in and realizes he missed the whole question.

“Did your son eat today?” he asks again. With his bright green eyes and sharp cheekbones, David would normally find him attractive if not for the overwhelming sense of panic sitting in his chest making itself comfortable.

David is about to correct them about Ethan not being his son when he realizes if he wants to be able to give Patrick answers later he needs to play along in order to get them. 

“Yes, and then he used his insulin pump to give himself the medicine needed. He was fine until he wasn’t.” David tells them what he knows all the while praying to a God he doesn’t believe in, that Ethan will be okay. 

“His pump must not be working then. It could be a blocked tube.” The paramedic gently tells David.

“What can you do to help him?” David’s face goes pale as he looks upon the very still body of Patrick’s son. Patrick will never forgive him if something really terrible happens to Ethan. The kid just has to be okay.

“Unfortunately, we can’t know for sure what is going on with him until he’s at the hospital. They have to run further tests before giving him insulin in case it’s something else causing the spike.”

“But, you know he’s a diabetic and you know his blood sugar is almost 500. Can’t you give him a little something to bring it back down? I know low blood sugars can damage the body, so I’m sure high ones can too.” David practically screams at the paramedic and motions around him as if to reiterate how much they aren’t doing.

“We will be at the hospital in less than a minute, they can run their tests and go from there. It’s too much of a risk.” the paramedic puts his foot down, but David is fuming. 

“What is your name? I will report you to the medical board! This is negligence!” David screams at the paramedic while looking at his name badge. “Eric Sommers.” 

“Sir, you need to calm down. Screaming at me isn’t going to make your son better.” Paramedic Sommers says, still remaining calm despite David threatening his job. 

“We’re here,” the driver in the front of the ambulance announces as the ambulance comes to a stop. 

As the back doors of the ambulance open and reveal a couple of doctors in scrubs, David unclenches his fist and allows himself to be helped off the rig. David trails along behind as the doctors rush Ethan into the ER and start checking him over.

“Please. He’s a diabetic. He has an insulin pump.” David calls out, his emotions getting the better of him and he lets some tears fall. 

“Sir, are you his father?” a kind nurse grabs him by the arm to get his attention. She has a kind smile and bright blue eyes that really offset her dirty blonde curly hair. 

“Um. I’m his step-father. Could someone please call his dad? I left my phone at the gallery by mistake. He should have a contact card on him. He always carries one because of his diabetes.” David’s voice is cracked and his hands are shaking from the adrenaline and nerves coursing through his body.

“Of course, until then you have to wait in our waiting room. We are going to try everything we can to help your son.” The nurse directs him to a bay of chairs just outside the double doors on the opposite side of the room. 

David turns just as the doors are closing and sees the doctors immediately hooking Ethan up to an IV and heart monitor. He can only imagine how scared Ethan must be, even if the boy is passed out. He goes and sits down in the chairs to wait. 

He doesn’t want to even try and imagine what Patrick is going to say when he finally arrives. David knows he let Patrick down. He had promised he wouldn’t let anything happen to his son and look what happened. This isn’t just some small low blood sugar episode. This is major, Ethan is in the ER.

David turns to the TV in the hopes of distracting himself. The channel is a cooking show where amateur chefs compete with each other to win some kind of prize. David watches the show without really even taking anything in. He continues to let his mind wander to Ethan and how he is doing. He’s so wrapped up in his land of dooming thoughts that he doesn’t realize Patrick has arrived until the man is practically upon him.

“David!” Patrick is out of breath and panicked. David’s heart breaks at seeing the scared look on his face.

“Patrick. I’m so sorry. I did everything you asked, but then he started vomiting and he wouldn’t stop.” David frantically tries to keep Patrick from turning on him in anger, even if it's what he feels he deserves.

“What did the doctors say?” Patrick turns to David, a glimmer of hope in his eyes at the realization that David was with his son the whole time.

“Once we got here I got shut out, but the paramedics on the ride over said his blood sugar was 469.” David places his hand on Patrick’s arm in comfort as Patrick turns toward the doors to the ER.

“Shit.” Patrick runs his hand through his hair and pulls away from David so that he can begin pacing. "I have to go in there. I have to know what's going on with my son."

_Patrick came running into the ER carrying a screaming toddler in his arms. He is frantically looking all around for his wife, Rachel. The police had called and said she’d been transported here after an accident._

_“My wife, Rachel Brewer?!” Patrick frantically yells at the nurse manning the check-in desk just inside the doors._

_“Sir, she’s been taken into surgery. Dr. Alderman said that they couldn’t wait for you to give permission. She was in very critical condition.” The nurse is gentle and directs Patrick towards some chairs where he could wait for further news._

_Patrick plops down in the chairs and heaves a sigh. Ethan has finally fallen asleep in his arms and he is grateful for that small miracle. The hospital is no place for a boy his age to spend time. All the noises and smells were bound to be scary for him if he were awake._

_After what seems like hours, Patrick is nudged awake by a kindly looking doctor with exhaustion setting in all over his features. His eyes are sad, and Patrick knows it isn’t good news even before the doctor opens his mouth._

_“Sir, we tried everything we could to save your wife. Her injuries from the accident were just too severe. We couldn’t get the bleeding to stop and that put a strain on her heart. I’m so sorry.”_

_“Rachel’s gone? She’s dead?” Patrick utters the words in a whisper, barely able to believe it himself. “She can’t be gone. We were supposed to take Ethan to the zoo tomorrow for the first time. He loves monkeys and she was so excited to take him.”_

_“If you want we’ve set her up in recovery so that you can say your goodbyes. I’m sure one of the nurses could watch him for you.” Dr. Alderman motions towards Ethan._

_“No. That’s okay. He deserves to say goodbye to his mom too. Even if he won’t understand what is going on.” Patrick mutters, standing up with the still sleeping Ethan in tow._

“Patrick?” David whispers, trying to bring Patrick back into reality.

“Huh.” Patrick shakes his head and looks at the man before him. He hasn’t been back in a hospital since that night with Rachel and knowing that his son could possibly be dying too is more than he can handle alone. 

Patrick moves toward the door and grabs David's hand in the process. David is shocked by the move but manages to collect himself enough to gently squeeze his hand reassuringly. The two walk slowly into the ER. The nurse who had spoken to David earlier is still there. She approaches them.

"You must be Ethan's father." She kindly addresses Patrick and glances at the joined hands. "We need your permission for some procedures. Come with me."

David expects Patrick to let go of his hand as he follows the nurse, but he doesn't. David holds on for dear life because he knows that it is what Patrick needs right now amongst all the uncertainty.

They approach an older gentleman who reassures people from his presence alone. His dark hair is scattered with grey hairs giving him a salt and pepper look. His body is tired but his eyes are kind.

"Mr. Brewer, my name is Dr. Ahan Gupta. I'm so sorry to be meeting under such circumstances. I have good news and bad news about your son's condition. Which would you prefer first." His voice is soft and gentle.

David hears Patrick sniff and then releases a ragged breath before answering, "Bad I guess. Might as well rip the band-aid right off."

"We were working on him to get his blood sugar down when he slipped into what is known as a diabetic coma. The ketones in his system from the hyperglycemia caused his body to slip into a coma." Dr. Gupta gives Patrick a sad smile, as he waits in Patrick to process the information.

"If that's the bad news, how could there possibly be any good news among all this?" Patrick sighs and shuffles his feet. David knows he's trying everything he can to hold tight to his strength so as to not collapse on the floor.

"The good news is that he's only in acute renal failure, not a complete renal failure. His kidneys should be able to recover with some dialysis."

"Only? Yeah. Small blessings." Patrick turns away from the doctor and cups his hand over his eyes. David let's go of his hand so that he can wrap the man in a hug. Patrick grabs at David's sweater, desperate to hold onto something solid.

"Sir, I know it's a lot to take in but, we need your permission to start dialysis." Dr. Gupta pushes from behind the two men.

"One question. Can I be with him during the procedure?" Patrick's voice trembles and he remains in a side embrace with David as he addresses the doctor once more. 

"Of course." 

Patrick nods his head, clears his throat and then steps forward slightly in order to sign the form. Once it is signed, Patrick is back to leaning on David for solidarity. Dr. Gupta directs them to an elevator bay where they ride up to the ICU on the 3rd floor.

\----

They approach the room where Patrick's son now lay. Patrick wasn't even sure what to think. His mind is a total mess. He's grateful that David is still there, holding his hand and providing him with strength. As they walk toward the hospital room door, Patrick notices the dried vomit on David's jeans. David, who is anal about always looking impeccable has been walking around with his son's vomit on him for hours now. 

The beeps of the machines overwhelm Patrick as they step inside. His body shudders to a halt and he finds himself leaning on the wall to keep himself from falling to the floor in a heap. He stares as the ventilator breathes for his son and the heart monitor tracks his every heartbeat. There is a bulkier machine next to his bed that has tubes running from it towards his bed. The tubes aren't attached yet, but Patrick knows that they will be soon. This machine is his son's dialysis machine.

Patrick let's go of David's hand and slowly moves across to where his son lay. He pulls up a chair and immediately grabs his son's hand. With a choked sob, Patrick collapses on top of the boy. David hangs back because this is Patrick's moment with Ethan. A silence falls between them, only punctuated by Patrick's occasional sobs.

"What if this doesn't work and he needs surgery?" Patrick breaks the silence just as the dialysis technician comes in to start the process. 

"Then we will get through it together," David responds without missing a beat, there is no pause. 

"But we're not. Together I mean." Patrick looks toward David across the room. His eyes are sad and wanting.

"You're not alone in this. I'm here. I'd even give him my kidney if it comes to it." David steps closer to the bed but still hangs back a bit.

Patrick wants to respond to David's offer, unfortunately, the words don't come. He's lost in the tangled mess that is his emotions. His son could die and here he is thinking about David. 

"He's my whole world. Ever since Rachel died, it’s just been me and him." Patrick almost loses it once more thinking about his dead wife. He clings tighter to his son’s hand.

"Ethan’s going to be just fine. You both are." David’s voice holds a confidence Patrick can’t help but be drawn to.

"How can you be sure? I can't lose him, David." Patrick’s voice is barely able to be heard.

"Ethan's tough. He's a fighter. you should see him in class when he doesn't agree with my lesson plan " David has moved across the room and is now right next to Patrick. He places his hand on Patrick’s shoulder in comfort.

"That kid is my whole life. I never dated anyone seriously after Rachel. It's been him and me.” Patrick turns and faces David head-on. "I know it sounds stupid or pathetic, but he's my best friend."

"Patrick. That's not stupid or pathetic. He's your kid." David gives Patrick a squeeze and smirks, hoping to convey his compassion for Patrick’s situation.

"You know when he first got diagnosed I thought 'ok. We have a game plan. He eats right and takes his medicine we will never have an issue.' now this." Patrick sighs and motions toward the dialysis machine now working to move his blood out of his body, filters it, and moves it back in.

"This isn't your fault, Patrick." David’s voice is gentle but firm, he wants to ensure that Patrick knows he isn’t to blame for what happened to Ethan.

"I stopped being as anal about it because we didn't have any issues." Patrick points out, obviously determined to shoulder all the blame.

"Emergencies happen. It's no one's fault." David isn’t going to give up that easily. He wants Patrick to admit that Ethan’s condition is out of his control, even though he knows Brewer values control and order above all else.

A silence falls between the two men once more. David moves over to the seat near the end of Ethan’s bed and gracefully plops himself down into it. Patrick turns his attention to Ethan. He gently moves the boy’s hair out of his face and places a few kisses on his forehead and cheeks. Patrick then moves to straighten out the boy’s blankets and his IV tubing which is giving his body the insulin it needs. 

"You can go. I'll be ok." Patrick doesn’t even look at David as he finally breaks the silence. He had just heard David yawn so he knew the man was tired. 

"You shouldn't have to do this all alone" David fights his dismissal by pulling out a book he kept in the bag he had slung over his shoulder this whole time.

"I’m always alone. Thank you for staying but I'm fine." Patrick tries again, David has no obligation to him or his child so he shouldn’t be stuck in a hospital room all night.

"Dammit Brewer, maybe you shouldn't always be alone. I'm not leaving. That is final." David gives Patrick a raised eyebrow look -- challenging him to argue with him again.

When Patrick doesn’t the two once again settle into a comfortable silence. The only sound to be heard is the steady beep of the heart monitor and the whirring from the dialysis machine.

\----

When David comes around the room is completely dark. He stretches his stiff limbs and neck. Across the room, Patrick is laying across his son's bed; sleeping and holding his son's hand. It is the middle of the night or at least the early hours of the morning, David really can't tell. 

He is just about to stand up and go find something to drink when the door opens revealing a nurse. The two make eye contact and she smiles warmly at him.

"I just came to check your son's vitals." The nurse holds up the chart as evidence.

The sound of her voice wakes up Patrick. He startles and sits up, rubbing his eyes. He looks around David and the nurse and then his eyes fall on Ethan. Then his eyes go back to David.

"You stayed." Patrick's eyes hold so many things unsaid. So many things that David wants to hear.

"I wasn't going to leave while you slept. That's simply…" David starts but his breath catches when he sees the spark in Patrick's eyes return. "incorrect," he finishes softly.

"The coffee shop!" Patrick starts suddenly as if David's words have awoken the logical side of his brain. "I have to go and open the shop."

"Patrick." David begins but Patrick shushes him.

"You have my number correct? You guys can call me if anything changes with Ethan?" Patrick turns to the nurse and excitedly demands, his words coming out in a rush.

"Patrick." David tries again. This time capturing the man's attention as he spins around to face him.

"What?!"

"I could open the shop for you. That way you can stay here, with Ethan. In case he wakes up." David's words surprise even him. He doesn't know the first thing about opening up a coffee shop, much less making coffee. But for Patrick, he's willing to try.

"David, I appreciate the offer but you have no idea what to do at a coffee shop." Patrick's eyes are tired but teasing.

"I'm sure you have a detailed list of instructions somewhere." David gives Patrick a raised eyebrow. David knows Patrick better than the other man realizes even if he will never admit out loud just how much he knows.

"I could just have Brock or Julie come in and open it's no big deal." Patrick tries to shrug off David's help. "You've done enough."

"Hon, just let me do this. I'll stay only long enough for Brock or Julie to come in at their regular time." David steps forward and places his hands on each of Patrick's upper arms and stares intently into his eyes. A smirk graced his face and his eyes twinkle.

The nurse finishes getting Ethan's vitals and looks at them sweetly before backing out of the room.

"Hon?" Patrick raises his eyebrow and backs away from David's touch.

"Well, they think we are together so I had to sell it." David shrugs, "So come on. Where are the instructions to open up, _Brewer's Drip_." David puts air quotes around the shop's name and shudders like he always does.

"Fine. There's a training manual on my desk in the back. There are detailed instructions in there." Patrick sighs, defeated and reaches into his pocket for the keys.

David grins, "that's what I thought." He leans over and places a kiss on Patrick's cheek before exiting the room.

As David walks out the door he turns back to find Patrick gently touching his fingers to his cheek. He has a shocked yet fond look on his face. David honestly doesn't know what compelled him to lean over and kiss the guy. For one, they barely knew each other. And two, they weren't actually dating -- just keeping up appearances for the doctors. Though at this point he didn't even know why. 

Does it matter that David has loved Patrick since he realized Patrick actually saw him back when they were in high school? Not in the grand scheme of things. Patrick is straight; he had been married to Rachel. It didn't matter that David loved being Ethan's teacher just for the excuse to talk to Patrick. David is not going to actively pursue a straight man, he isn't that guy anymore. Just because Patrick didn't argue when he found out that David had claimed to be Ethan's other father didn't mean he is interested. Patrick is just a nice guy.

David manages to hail a cab right outside the hospital. Once the cab drops him outside of Patrick's shop, David remembers he still doesn't have his phone. After fishing the keys out of his pocket and putting them in the lock, David flips on the light.

He immediately heads over to the phone by the register and dials out calling his sister. Alexis did all the promotional stuff for Patrick as a favor for her husband Ted, who was on Patrick's baseball team. He knew that she'd probably be more adept at knowing the ins and outs of a coffee shop -- or at least he prays she does.

“The fuck, Patrick. It’s like 5:30 in the morning!” Alexis’ irritated voice comes through the speaker a bit garbled but her intent is still present. “I’ve told you before that my hours of operation for you don’t start til 8 at the earliest.”

“It’s not Patrick. It’s your big brother who you have nothing but the utmost love and respect.” David replies with a tone that tells anyone listening that he needs something.

“What are you doing at Patrick Brewer’s coffee shop David?” Alexis has taken on the tone that says she knows something.

“I’m helping out a friend,” David answers vaguely. “That’s beside the point. I need help. Can you give me the best advice on how to get through the first two hours of operation without totally destroying his storefront?”

“You are beyond help.” Alexis snarks back trying to get a rise out of David, even at middle age the two were never too old to give each other a hard time. “Since when are you and Patrick friends? Does he provide you with a bucket?”

“A bucket?! Why?” David is momentarily distracted from his distress at signing up for something that is way over his head.

“To catch the drool as you stare into his eyes and watch him make coffee.” Alexis laughs and then curses as a small, sharp cry breaks through the background of her end of the call. “Ellie needs me so I am gonna go. Just read boy scout’s training manual, it has everything.”

David grimaces as he hangs up the phone. His sister was completely unhelpful and her teasing comments about his long-running crush on Patrick did nothing more than irritate him to the point of no return. He is no longer in the right frame of mind to greet Patrick’s customers with a smile. He is certain that today is going to be a total disaster and his offer to help will only put Patrick’s business in further danger of failing. 

David lets out a huge sigh, looks around at all that still needs to be done in the next half hour, and then trudges back to Patrick’s office to get the manual. Patrick’s office is as neat as one would expect it to be. Everything has a place and everything is in its place. It is the exact opposite of what David’s teacher's desk and classroom are back at the high school. David feels a small, fond smile creeping up on his face as he inspects the intimate space. He is totally gone on this man -- there is no stopping him now. Even if Patrick doesn’t reciprocate his feelings, David will die for Patrick if it means keeping the other man happy.

On Patrick’s desk sits a candid picture of him and Ethan at some street fair. David suspects it is Elmdale’s yearly Fall Street Festival. Behind them is a huge display of art. Ethan is laughing at his father who is excitedly pointing at one particular piece, which must be Ethan’s. It’s a very sweet moment that David wishes he could have been a part of. Despite his outward appearance of not being interested in long-term relationships or connections, it is actually all that he wants. David just wants to find a place for himself in this crazy world. 

Ever since he had first met Ethan when he’d moved back to Schitt’s Creek years after graduating from high school he had been drawn to the young man. Back then Ethan was a pre-teen who was obsessed with using his hands to draw a picture of people as animals. He thought it was cute and funny. David remembers coming into _Brewer’s Drip_ and teasing the owner about the name only to be chided by a child for being rude. The child then proceeded to quickly draw David as an irritated ape on the coffee shop’s chalkboard display. David would have been offended if the child’s art hadn’t been so well done.

Since then, he and Ethan had worked hard together to enhance Ethan’s artistic abilities. Always through little five minute conversations while getting his coffee, but then Ethan had walked into his art class at the high school. Now, David is so fond of the young teen that he would do anything for that kid. Including helping Patrick out with opening his coffee shop. The half-hour of prepping goes by so fast because David’s mind is on the relationship he has with Patrick and his son and tries to think of a way that he can expand on it. Before he knows it the clock strikes 6 am and David unlocks the doors for business. 

“Well, here goes nothing,” David mutters to himself, hoping that since it is a Sunday the crowds won’t come in until later. 

The shop is only open ten minutes before he gets his first customer. David silently curses himself before looking up to greet the customer. The moment he sees who it is, he drops his charade and rolls his eyes. 

“Alexis, what are you doing here?” 

“You’re lucky that when you called I was already awake because of Ellie.” Alexis runs her fingers across the counter as she walks to the pastry display case.

“Well I called, I didn’t ask you to come over.” David is short with his sister, hoping she will leave before any real customers come in. If she sees him try to make coffee drinks he will never live it down.

“Hush, David. I’d hate to miss an opportunity to see you make a fool of yourself for the guy you have been lusting after since forever.” Alexis smiles sardonically at him as she boops him on the nose.

"Are you actually going to order anything?" David huffs, already exasperated with his sister for coming in and fraying his nerves even further by just being there.

"Nope. I'm here for moral support. And a banana for Ellie." David shakes his head as Alexis grabs the banana and walks off.

"Wait, you didn't pay for that!" David calls after her. He can't allow anything to go wrong today. Patrick deserves to not have that worry hanging over him.

"Patrick never makes me pay for the banana. He says it's a fair trade for all the work I do for him." Alexis shrugs and plops Ellie into one of the high chairs.

"But he already pays you?!" David moves around continuously checking and rechecking everything. His nerves are completely shot and so he obsessively checks things to stay sane.

"What can I say, your man's a button." Alexis gives David a knowing look. 

"He's not _mine_." David grits. He is trying so hard not to get annoyed by that fact, but his emotions have been a mess for the past 24 hours or so.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. He asks me about you all the time. He tries to make it seem like small talk about our family by also asking about mom and dad, but I know better. Patrick is stuck on you." Alexis cuts up the banana and starts giving it to Ellie.

"No, he's not. He's straight." David argues weakly. "I have to stop going after straight guys. It's not helpful."

"David." Alexis takes on a concerned tone as she looks sadly at her brother.

"Alexis. Don't. Just drop it." David turns away and steels himself for the customer coming in the door at that moment.

Throughout the next hour, David burned himself many times and screwed up practically every order that isn’t a straight-up black coffee. He is becoming more and more flustered the more orders he gets wrong. Then the Schitt’s decide to come in for some coffee and danishes.

“Dave! Did Pat let you behind the counter? That’s dangerous! Where is the guy? I need to talk team stats with him.” Roland’s boisterous voice carries over the general hum of people talking amongst themselves.

“Rolly. Patrick is probably taking a much deserved day off. Stop hounding him about the team stats, you aren’t even on the same team.” Jocelyn reels in her obnoxious husband and gives David a winning smile.

“How is your mom, David? She missed Jazzagals practice yesterday so I figured she must really be under the weather.” Jocelyn turns to David with her attempts at being sociable.

“She’s perfectly fine. She must’ve forgotten to tell you that she and my father were vacationing in Paris for the next two weeks. She has tickets to some big fashion event there.” David wipes the sweat from his brow and then wipes that on his apron before handing Jocelyn and Roland their drinks and warmed up cheese danishes.

David truly believes he is home free from the Schitt’s until Bob comes up to the counter and practically yells, “David! I heard from Gwen’s friend that Ethan is in the ICU up in Elmdale. How’s he doing?” 

“Umm. Who the fuck is Gwen?” David leans back, completely affronted by Bob’s verbal assault. “That’s not my place to say nor do I know.”

“Ethan is in the hospital?! Oh, Rolly we should go over there and see if Pat needs anything.” Jocelyn’s saccharine sweet tone grates on David’s very fragile nerves. 

“I’m not sure that is the best thing.” David tries, unsuccessfully to stop the horde of townspeople from immediately exiting the shop and heading to the hospital. David counts at least 6 people.

He rubs his hands down his face yet again, this day couldn’t get any worse and it was only 7:15 in the morning. He still had 45 minutes until Brock’s shift starts. How was he going to survive?

“Alexis, since you are still lingering around could you possibly do something useful?” David calls out to his still seated sister using his best “fake nice” tone.

“I don’t make coffee David. I only drink it.” Alexis gives him a wink before turning back to her toddler daughter.

“Mkay. Well, that’s not what I was looking for from you.” David rolls his eyes and continues, “My car was left at the gallery yesterday when I went on the ambulance with Ethan. Could you possibly drive me over there so that I can pick up my car?” 

“Why don’t you ask your button face?”

“Again, he’s not mine. And yes, let me ask the man whose son is currently in a diabetic coma to leave the hospital and drive a half-hour out of the way so that I can get my car.” David moves his hands back and forth in front of him to further prove his point to his sister.

“Fine. But, you owe me at least 2 dinners with mom.” Alexis rolls her eyes, and simpers as if doing this is such a hardship for her.

“Why do I owe you 2 dinners?” David balks at her suggestion for repayment.

“Because you need it desperately enough.” Alexis shrugs and turns to her phone, as if disinterested.

David snarls at her downturned head. He couldn’t stand his sister half the time, but he would kill for her any day. He just can’t wait to get to his car and retrieve his phone, he feels out of place without it. 

All in all his first foray into opening up a coffee shop on his own didn’t go as badly as David thought it would. In fact, he finally got the hang of it -- ten minutes before Brock arrived. David quickly gave off the tasks for the day -- according to Patrick’s explicit instruction and then dragged his sister behind him out into the parking lot. He knew that the drive over to Elmdale Gallery to get his car was going to be a long one filled with his sister’s snide comments about what he just did for Patrick. 

Sitting in his own car for the first time in almost twenty-four hours is a relief and comfort to David. He is finally alone to have whatever emotion he wants to have. When no emotions flood to the surface right away -- he still can’t believe everything that happened -- he decides to check his phone. There are a few texts from his mother which he ignores and a call from Ted. Then there are a few texts from Ethan, which he holds his breath before opening.

**From: Ethan 10:45 am**

_Hey Mr. Rose, you are currently enraptured with that stupid statue in the middle of the gallery so I decided to walk off to the paintings on the other side of the room. Anyways, not my point. I need you to do me a favor._

_This coming Friday marks 13 years since my mom died. My dad always gets all depressed on that day. I need you to help him out. Take him to a game or something to get his mind off of that. I’m tired of seeing him mope every year._

_I just know spending time with you will make him smile. Also, I think it might make you smile as well._

The tears well up in his eyes and David’s throat gets thick. He wishes Ethan wasn’t in a coma right now so that he could ask the kid to explain these texts. He closes his eyes and can practically hear the kid's sarcastic tone as he admonishes David for denying he has a thing for Ethan’s dad. That kid was too smart for his own good. 

David decides right then and there that if Ethan is doing remarkably better by Friday, he is going to take Patrick to a baseball game. His father holds season tickets so it wouldn’t be that hard to wheedle him out of the tickets for next week’s game. David gives a cough and composes himself. He doesn’t have time to break down and get all emotional, he has to report back to Patrick the state of his coffee shop.

David drives toward the hospital and at the last second pulls into the parking lot for a local coffee shop, definitely not as clean and as well designed as _Brewer’s Drip_. He goes inside and orders a tea for Patrick so that he doesn’t approach the sleep-deprived man empty-handed. 

\----

Patrick is sitting in the hospital room watching the machine pump the blood out of his son’s body, cleanse it, and pump it right back in. He hopes against hope that the dialysis will work and his son won’t need a kidney transplant. The cloud of weariness is pressing down on him, but he can’t sleep knowing that there is a possibility he could wake up soon. It isn’t lost on Patrick that he is coming up on 13 years since they lost Rachel and the coincidence is just too fucking eerie for him. He can’t lose his son too. 

The tears are just forming when he feels a gentle touch on his shoulder. He coughs, shakes his head, and wills the tears back into his ducts before turning to face the man who’s touch he’d know anywhere -- even if he’s only ever felt it as the other man handed him his card to pay for coffee.

“David. What are you doing here?” Patrick tries to hide his overwhelming emotions in his voice but judging by David’s reaction he fails.

“I just figured you would want to know how the morning went. Besides, you shouldn’t have to be alone.” David hands him the cup of tea and pulls up a chair next to him.

“What’s this?” Patrick looks at the cup, perplexed as if he’s never seen one before.

“It’s a tea from the shop down the street, it’s not a _Brewer’s Drip_ original but it’ll do in a pinch.” David shrugs, ducking his head to avoid Patrick’s fond and confused gaze. “I figured you’d need the signal boost.”

“David. This is --” Patrick starts and then stops. He clears his throat again and continues, “Thank you.”

The two sit in comfortable silence for what seems like ages. David pulls out his phone again and appears to be answering some texts. Time passes easily and slowly. Patrick finishes his tea and then starts to fiddle with the cup. He can’t get one overwhelming thought out of his head. He wants to ask David to clarify, but he’s also terrified of the response he will get. 

"Why are you helping me? I've always felt like you tolerated me because I serve you coffee." Patrick doesn't even chance a glance at David, too afraid of what he may find.

David doesn't respond right away. Instead, he chuckles. "I hate everyone before I've had my morning coffee. There's a coffee shop closer to my house, but I go to yours because I like the way it -- you -- make me feel." 

Patrick is silent for a moment allowing the words to just settle in. He knows that David is a nicer guy than most people give him credit for. He's always known that a good heart lay beneath all of David's rough edges. He's known that since high school. It's what he loves about David.

"Can you believe our 25th reunion is coming up next month?" Patrick moves the conversation back into neutral territory.

"Shut up. I like living under the delusion that I'm still only 30." David hushes Patrick with a teasing smile.

"Nope. I believe in living the truth so if I have to be 42 then you have to be 42." Patrick teases him right back.

"So, are you going? Gonna take Ethan? I hear he's quite the charmer." David laughs freely, something Patrick notices he doesn't do often. 

"No. Why would I take Ethan and subject him to _that_. Besides, I've only ever gone to our ten-year reunion with Rachel, when Ethan was like 9 months old. I'd rather not field questions about her." Patrick's demeanor suddenly drops. He hates that he still gets like this at the mention of Rachel, but he really does miss her. 

"Then don't. Field questions about her. Go with me as a friend. I'll change the subject if she should come up." David's voice is timid as if he doesn't quite believe he's just offered.

"I can't do that to you. I'm sure you have your own date you'd want to show off." Patrick remembers their ten-year reunion. He hadn't seen David since graduation and he'd come to the party with some bohemian looking man that David was completely enraptured with.

"Like anyone would want to date me!" David scoffs, then covers his mouth evidently shocked that he just said what he did.

"I should go. Don't worry about the shop. Between me and Ted and Alexis, we have got you covered until Ethan is back home and healthy." David rushes as he hurriedly walks toward the door.

"I'd date you," Patrick mumbles at David's retreating figure.

David turns having heard something, "what?"

"Nothing. Just thanks." Patrick fumbles for the safer words. And then David is gone and the room gets a little bit colder.

Patrick just wishes he could find the courage to actually tell David exactly what it means to him that the man is doing all of this for him. He wishes he didn't always think of how long it's been since he was happy every time he even thought about voicing his feelings to David. The fear of rejection and further unhappiness pulls him back every time.

Patrick leans back in his chair and lets out the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. He needs to focus on Ethan, he needs to make sure his son made it to his 16th birthday. 

As if on cue, Ethan's body starts to move for the first time in the past 20 or so hours. At first, it's his fingers, then his legs move slightly. Patrick holds his breath and watches his son's face. He knows his face is covered in tear tracks and exhaustion but he doesn't care. Ethan is coming out of his coma; that's all that matters.

Ethan groans and his eyes shoot open. He makes contact with Patrick and he immediately tries to talk, but Patrick stops him.

"You're okay. You had a bit of an emergency with your diabetes." Patrick brings his hand to his son's face and he brushes the hair aside and cups his cheek.

"I'm sorry, dad. I felt crummy all day on Friday but I didn't want to worry you. My blood sugars were a bit high but nothing alarming." Ethan starts to cry.

"It's fine. All that matters is you're alive. Your kidneys are a bit damaged but you're alive." Patrick reassures his son by pulling him into a hug.

"How bad is it really?" Ethan pulls out of the hug and gives his dad a leveled look. 

"You're on dialysis which they are hoping with help." Patrick evades the more troublesome details because Ethan has just woken up.

"I'm going to need a transplant aren't I?" Ethan cuts in. He's always been too perceptive. He's like Rachel in that respect

"No," Patrick answers quickly hoping to dissuade his son from further questions.

"Dad." Ethan's stern look could give Patrick's looks a run for their money. "I'm not a kid anymore you can tell me the truth."

"But you are still a kid. You're my kid." Patrick replies, grabbing ahold of Ethan's hand begging him to stop trying to grow up so fast.

"Dad." Ethan levels with Patrick once more, this time giving the added effect of removing his hand from Patrick's.

"Fine. The doctors said that your left kidney is functioning at 15% and the right at 85%. You can live with only one kidney but as a diabetic, they prefer that you have two highly functioning kidneys. So yes, soon you'll need a transplant. They put you on the list, but for now, you aren't in severe need. They are still holding out hope that dialysis will solve the problem." Patrick grabs his son's hand once more. Not just for Ethan's comfort but his own.

"So I'm stuck in the hospital." Ethan sighs.

"Until they feel you don't need constant dialysis anymore. But even then you may have to come back for treatments every week." 

"Why don't I just get a direct kidney donation and be done with it?" Ethan states as if this is the most obvious answer. 

"Because I'm not a match," Patrick whispers.

"I could ask my best friend, Nick." Ethan immediately fired back. Patrick can tell he is determined to find whatever solution will get him out of the hospital the fastest.

"You can't ask him to do that! It's a 6-week recovery window! He's only 15." Patrick volleys back, not even sure why he's arguing. Maybe it's because David's behavior over the last 24 hours has had him on edge.

"Then I'll ask an adult. Like Aunt Janet or…" Ethan trails off his eyes alight with an idea.

"I know what you're thinking and no." Patrick vehemently dismisses the idea. He knows that David would do it. In fact, David has already said he would.

"Why not? He's an adult and he actually kind of likes me." Ethan gives Patrick a look that says he knows everything. He has known for years that Patrick is gay and now he knows that Patrick has a thing for David.

"You can't ask your teacher for a kidney!" Patrick's argument is weak and he knows it. His kid is going to win this fight.

"Why not. Other people have done it." Ethan's eyebrow raise would give David's a run for its money.

"You're not asking Mr. Rose and that's final!" Patrick knows he's being unreasonable, especially considering his son needs the kidney.

"Your fear of rejection is going to kill me. Literally." Ethan scoffs and turns ever so slightly away from his dad. They don't fight often so fighting right now considering everything going on really unsettles Patrick.

"Fine. I'll tell him about the situation and then let him decide." Patrick compromises. He doesn't intend to actually ask David; that would just be way too awkward.

"I'm gonna go call Brock and see how the store is doing." Patrick pats his son's leg and gets up to leave.

"Where is my phone? I want to text Nick to tell him I won't be in school for a while." Ethan gives his most winning smile, which doesn't fool Patrick even for a second. 

He hands over the phone and says, "you're up to something. I just don't know what."

Ethan feigns ignorance as his dad walks out of his room. The minute the door clocks shut though he is texting Mr. Rose.

**To: Art Teacher Extraordinaire**

So my dad said he'd tell you this and let you decide, but let's be real he won't. Anyways. My kidneys aren't doing that great right now. The doctors are hoping the dialysis will work but it hasn't yet so…

**To: Art Teacher Extraordinaire**

Anyway basically I'm pretty sure I'm going to need a transplant. My dad isn't a match. I'm going to need a match. Do with this what you will.

**From: Art Teacher Extraordinaire**

Is your dad still there or did he leave?

**To: Art Teacher Extraordinaire**

He stepped out to make a phone call.

**From: Art Teacher Extraordinaire**

Ok. I want to come by and get tested. I'll wait until later today though. Give your dad time to cool off.

**From: Art Teacher Extraordinaire**

I really am glad you're awake. It really freaked your dad out. I'll come by and see you later.

  
  


Ethan tosses his phone onto his bedside table. Even though he's barely done anything he's exhausted. The dialysis is really messing with his body. He's weak and lacks any sort of energy. Ethan wants to draw but he knows that he'll barely start before he falls asleep again. 

So instead, the teen rolls over with his back facing the door and let's sleep take him. When Patrick comes back he smiles fondly at the sight of his son sleeping.

\----

David isn't able to make it over to the hospital until after school on Monday. Between helping Patrick open the coffee shop -- he insisted on continuing to help with that despite all of Patrick's arguments -- and teaching obligations David is swamped. He goes straight up to the ICU to see Ethan. He thanks whatever source above that he's able to go right in because of the lie he told them.

When he walks into Ethan's room the teen is sitting up in bed trying to draw. Patrick is curled up in a chair in the corner -- sleeping. David looks at Ethan, sharing a look between them. Then he nods towards Patrick and Ethan gives a shrug.

"How are you feeling?" David asks as he pulls up a chair.

"Marginally better than yesterday, which isn't saying much." Ethan sighs as he leans back against his pillows and tosses down his pen. "I'm so tired all the time. I can barely draw."

"Did the doctor say anything about the dialysis today?" David asks gently, grabbing the pen and pad from Ethan's bed and starts to sketch.

"Yep. I'm officially on the transplant list." Ethan stares at his thumbs. He is trying to be falsely cheery and David can tell.

"Well, I have an appointment in a half hour to get tested." David still doesn't look up from what he is drawing.

"Have you told my dad?" David doesn't have to look at Ethan to know he is excited but doesn't want to appear excited.

David gives a smirk and replies, "No use in telling him until we know whether or not I'm a match."

"Either way he's going to think I manipulated you into doing it."

"Well, that's just stupid. David Rose never does anything he doesn't want to do." David continues to draw but this time he looks up and gives Ethan a wink.

"And does David Rose always speak of himself in the third person?" Ethan laughs which turns into a groan when he pulls his arm a bit too far and the dialysis tubes tug.

"Easy there little man, another comment like that might cost you a kidney" David points the pen at Ethan as he speaks sternly.

Ethan shakes his head at David's weak attempt at firmness, "but then I'd die and you'd never get a date with my dad. Pick your hill to die on Rose."

"You're forgetting how good I look in black kiddo" David glances over at Patrick and gives a small smile. He'd never want Patrick to know that level of pain even if he's teasing Ethan with it now.

" _You're_ forgetting that I'm his ONLY child." Ethan fights back, his chest puffed up as if that is important.

David laughs out loud at that. One of his genuine laughs, not a small chuckle. "I have to get to my appointment, but this discussion is not over."

"I should make it worth your while to donate," Ethan smirks back at David. He knows the kid has him dead to rights.

"That's basically saying I'll sell my kidney. Which is illegal. I draw the line at going to jail." David shrugs as he stands up and moves the chair back to its original spot.

"Really?! So basically you'd do anything to get in my dad's pants?" Ethan motions over to his sleeping father for emphasis.

"Ok. I'm leaving now." David evades answering because he knows the answer is a resounding "yes."

"That wasn't a 'no'!" Ethan volleys back, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

David shakes his head and tosses the pad back onto the bed. "Goodbye, Ethan." 

After David walks out the door, Ethan looks down at what he drew. The sight before him made him gasp and then smile. Teasing Mr. Rose about his dad is just fun and games to him because he knows how much his dad cares for his teacher. 

Until today he had no idea for sure if Mr. Rose even reciprocates those feelings. However, looking down at the rough sketch of his dad Ethan knew without a shadow of a doubt he did. That's because the sketch was of his father smiling wearing his work apron and handing over a cup of coffee. It looked as though Mr. Rose was merely observing the moment and then drawing, but instead, he'd done it from memory.

\----

The rest of that week flew by in a blur of doctor visits and dialysis treatments. Patrick would occasionally leave to make an appearance at his coffee shop. It has been helpful that David is willing to open the shop on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. He never could have imagined his life would turn out this way. His son in the hospital with failing kidneys and his decades-long crush stepping in to help out. That hour and a half between David opening and Patrick coming in for a few hours made all the difference. It meant that Patrick could actually talk directly to Ethan's doctor when he made his morning rounds.

Ethan had stopped hassling him about asking David to donate his kidney which could only mean the kid had already asked him. David came to see Ethan almost every afternoon around 4-4:30. Patrick would always leave the room when he came so that his son and David could talk privately.

On Thursday afternoon, David actually stopped Patrick on his way out of the room.

"Just a second Patrick. I need to ask you something." David's gaze is so soft and kind, Patrick can't help but stop.

"What's up?" Patrick looks between his son and David thoroughly confused.

"So I have tickets to the Toronto Blue Jays game tomorrow night. Would you want to come with me? I know that baseball is your thing so I thought I'd ask." David holds up tickets as if to prove this isn't all just a ploy.

“It depends. Who are they playing?” Patrick winks at Ethan knowing that his son will see what he is doing and play along.

“Yeah, it won’t be a good game unless it’s a good team,” Ethan adds, looking down at the magazine he’s been reading for the past hour.

“I don’t know who they’re playing, Patrick,” David responds in a huff, clearly flustered. Patrick also sees David chance a glance toward Ethan that spoke volumes. 

“It says it right on the ticket, David.” Patrick bites back a laugh at the other man’s obvious discomfort and ignorance about sports.

“So the baseball event has two teams that are announced on the ticket? I thought the ticket just said the name and time of the show.” David wears a look of utter disdain and torture at being forced into this situation. Patrick secretly wonders what Ethan did to convince him to do this. He had to hand it to his kid -- he had balls.

“Don’t let my dad fool you, Mr. Rose. He knows exactly who they’re playing. He has the whole schedule taped to our refrigerator door. This is a test. Spoiler alert: you failed.” Patrick has to try really hard not to laugh at his son’s monotone, dead-panned delivery. The kid didn’t even look at David or Patrick when he said it.

“Well, my dad has season passes and couldn’t go to this performance. So he offered them to me.” David waves his hands around trying to gain back the traction he had lost.

“Uh-huh.” Patrick looks at David thoughtfully, like really looks at him from top to bottom. “And he offered them to _you_. Someone who wouldn’t know a pop fly if it hit him in the face?” 

“I don’t know what that means.” David shakes his head slightly and gives Patrick a once over as well.

“Exactly.” Patrick’s tone barely holds back a laugh and his eyes light up with the tease that is threatening to come back again, “Yes I will go to the baseball **_game_ ** with you. Thank you.”

That day, Patrick decides to stay in his son’s room while David visits. He sits in the corner and reads his book, not paying attention to the other two’s words. However, he does watch David interact with his son and it surprises him.

The whole time he was in school with David he was notorious for being repelled by the presence of children, mostly small humans. But in one of the articles written up about him -- for some reason or other -- he was asked about being a dad in the future and his answer had been a strong “no! Definitely not.”

So what about his son made David not exactly hate being around him? One could argue that David has changed his stance ever so slightly because he now teaches kids, but Patrick would say that proves nothing. David teaches high school art. This means he doesn’t have to like a single one of his students because he’s not as directly involved in their everyday lives. David has liked Ethan since he first moved back -- Ethan was 12 at the time.

Watching them now he can see just how much David actually cares about Ethan. There is a compassion in his eyes as he hears the word dialysis being thrown about. Not to mention, Ethan vomited all over David that day at the gallery and David didn’t even bat an eye. David who is famous for not having a single hair out of place willingly walked around with vomit soaked clothes for hours.

Patrick has only loved one man in his life and he always worried about loving this man because of Ethan. It wasn’t that he worried about Ethan’s reaction to it. In fact, he always knew Ethan would be fine with him dating whoever as long as it made him happy. No, Patrick always worried that if a relationship ever became possible with David it wouldn’t work out because of Ethan.

Now he gets to not only see David’s face light up while he talks with his son but also his son’s face light up as well. This man not only makes Patrick happy but Ethan as well. Could the universe finally be throwing Patrick a bone? Could a thing with David actually happen? He did invite Patrick to a game tomorrow night.

Oh god, tomorrow. With all the shit going on with Ethan and David, Patrick had almost forgotten that as of tomorrow it will be 13 years since he lost his best friend and Ethan lost his mom. Every year he spends that day moping around at home. This year he will be at a Blue Jays game. That’s when it hits him. Ethan orchestrated this whole thing.

Ethan told David about losing his mom and the anniversary. Then he told David about how Patrick gets on the day. Ethan knows his father gets upset and depressed every year and wanted this year to be different; better. Patrick smiles and fights back tears thankful for the beautiful blessing that is his son.

_Patrick sits across the table from his twelve-year-old son who is sketching in the notepad his parents bought for Ethan last month for his birthday. He reaches across the table and gently places his hand on his son’s left arm, careful not to jostle his right hand as it drew. Ethan looks up, his eyes full of wonder._

_“Hey, we need to talk about what happened today. You can’t go around drawing my customers as big angry apes.” Patrick uses the gentle, compassionate tone his mother taught him to use when addressing a problem with your child. It shows them that you are on their side._

_“Why not? He’s an asshole. He was rude to you when you made his drink wrong.” Ethan doesn’t even look at his dad as he shrugs his shoulders. Patrick knows that his son doesn’t even regret doing it._

_“That may be, but you still can’t do that. You’re lucky he liked the craftsmanship of your drawing or else we could’ve gotten into some legal trouble.” Patrick squeezes his son’s arm to capture his attention again._

_“You aren’t even concerned about the ‘legality’ of my actions. You just hate that I embarrassed you in front of him. I saw the way you looked at him.” Ethan gives Patrick a pointed look that surprises him. His twelve-year-old shouldn’t be able to give a look so sassy and sarcastic._

_“I don’t know what you mean.” Patrick officially pulls back from his son and goes on the defensive._

_“You looked at him like he hung the moon even though he literally just insulted your entire business,” Ethan replies and then goes back to his drawing as if nothing had happened._

_Patrick sits back and just watches his son. This beautiful human just gave Patrick validation for being gay without there even being a huge ordeal. His son doesn’t even care that he likes another guy. To Ethan, the only issue at hand is Patrick’s invalid accusation against Ethan’s drawing -- which actually was really well-drawn._

_Patrick Brewer is gay and his young son doesn’t even give a shit._

Patrick thinks back on that moment and thanks God or whoever once more that he is blessed to be the dad to one terrific kid. 

\----

David is frustrated. He's stuck at a baseball performance that he doesn't even care about and doesn't understand just so the man he loves can have one great night in a sea of terrible ones. In fact, he's so confused that he has half a mind to excuse himself from the performance and go hang out with the food stand. There were definitely a few hot dogs with his name on it.

David is just about to stand up when Patrick reaches his arm across his chest to stop him. Patrick looks at him with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.

"I know this isn't your scene. So thank you. It's the kindest thing anyone's done for me in a long time." Patrick's voice is as soft as he is.

"I was just --" David motions up towards the concessions. 

"I know, but could we just talk for a second?" Patrick removes his hand and turns slightly back to the game when the crowd goes nuts.

David silently watches as Patrick fights with himself. He's clearly itching to scream and cheer for whatever just happened but he also wants to have a serious talk with David.

"Can we be serious for a moment." Patrick finally says, turning his body to give David his full attention. 

"It's been so long since I've been to New York," David says.

"Hmm? What?" Patrick isn't quite sure of David's segue. 

David gestures broadly to the field. "I had no idea New York got swept up in some strangely off-putting southwestern craze."

Patrick strokes his chin with his thumb and forefinger. It's as if he thinks he knows where David is going with this but he is trying not to tease him about it. 

"I mean, the team they just look so..."

"Ok um, we're playing the Rangers...the Texas Rangers..." Patrick tries so hard not to laugh.

David's eyes cross momentarily. "But the New York Rangers -"

"Play hockey." Patrick's tone screams patience and David can't quite figure out the why or the how.

David rolls his lips inward and he bites down as he blushes. "So obviously I'm a huge sports fanatic. Or rather, I've previously dated big sports fanatics and never really...paid much...attention before."

David waves a hand trying to dismiss any talk about who he used to be. He was not going to ruin Patrick's fun evening with a depressing discussion of his past.

"Okay, but seriously I want to know more about you," Patrick says through his huge grin, clearly not wanting to let this go.

David cringes. It's better that Patrick not know any more about him. Knowing things about David causes people to pull away immediately or they pretend to not care for a while but the knowledge eventually breaks them apart. David liked living in this bubble of not knowing. It allowed him to believe he could actually be worthy of someone like Patrick.

"What could be so bad that you don't want to tell me?" Patrick places his hand on David's thigh. "It's not as though you murdered somebody."

"I'm not a nice person, Patrick." David turns away forlornly. He knew this all had been too good to be true. He'd hoped they could've avoided talk of himself for a bit longer.

"Your willingness to donate an organ to my son would suggest otherwise." Patrick whispers and David turns back shocked.

"Yeah. I know about that." Patrick adds with a smile. 

"That's one thing in a long line of highly destructive decisions," David argues. He can't look Patrick in the eyes because he knows this man could get him to cave faster than a bullet. Patrick is the one person who made David believe he isn't so bad.

"That doesn't make you a bad person." Patrick seeks out his hand. "Don't talk about my friend like that."

"Is that what we are?" David's tone is hopeful but his eyes are darting around looking for an escape.

Patrick notices and stands up, reaching down for David's hand to pull him up too. "Let's go for a walk."

"But the match." David waves toward the field.

"I recorded it on my TV at home. This is more important." Patrick gives David a reassuring smile. "Come on."

David allows Patrick to lead him away from the disgusting seats and the huge crowds. They walk down a walkway of sorts, past multiple entrances back into the stadium. Soon they are outside and the world is silent except for the hum of the cars driving on the distant highway. David is nervous but he hides it well.

"I can't believe Ethan convinced me this was a good idea," David complains as he shoves his hands into his pockets.

"I thought you said your dad gifted you these tickets," Patrick smirks, completely aware that David had been bribed by his son.

"Well, that wasn't a lie. I just didn't tell you that I asked for them first." David drops his head, "see I told you. I'm not a good person."

"Ethan asked you to do this? Why?" Patrick ignores David's last comment.

"Ethan may have told me about Rachel and her death. How you always get super depressed and he worries about you. He wanted this year to be different." 

"I figured. But he didn't tell you the whole story because he doesn't even know the worst part." Patrick puffs out his cheeks nervously. "I'm not as good as you think."

"Patrick, you are the most inherently 'good person' I know." David looks at Patrick, skeptical of his claim.

"I'm the reason Rachel is dead," Patrick says and then starts to walk away from David, evidently wanting to put space between them.

David doesn't allow that. "How do you work that one out?" David looks into Patrick's eyes, searching for an answer. His heart breaks at the pain he sees reflected.

"That night we had a fight about the divorce papers I wouldn't sign. I just didn't want to lose her and Ethan even though the relationship made me miserable."

"You can't cause a car accident with a fight unless you were in the car with her." David wraps his hands around each of Patrick's biceps. "I know you weren't."

"How could you possibly know that," Patrick argues, just because he's feeling vulnerable and doesn't want David to make him feel better.

"I was there that night. When you came running in with Ethan. He was crying and you were terrified." David's voice breaks ever so slightly. "I had been home visiting when my father had a heart attack."

Patrick doesn't say anything he just looks at David completely stunned. There are tears forming in his eyes when David finally breaks the silence.

"It was never your fault. You're not a bad person."

"Neither are you. I know you like to act like you hate the world, but I know it's just your way of protecting yourself." Patrick chokes through his tears.

The two stand there in silence for a little while. Then a loud, happy eruption happens from inside the stadium and Patrick’s attention is drawn to it. David knows they should probably continue talking about their pasts and work through them, but not right now. Right now is for Patrick and his happiness. Right now they are at a baseball game and they should enjoy it -- even if David is still very confused about what is going on.

“We should get back to see what the audience is going crazy about. Maybe they’re giving a standing ovation.” David states, his hand resting gently on Patrick’s shoulder.

Patrick gives a wet laugh before nodding his head. They head back toward their seats, but along the way, David stops them. He really wants a hot dog.

“I’m sorry that we missed most of the performance,” David tells Patrick as they once again find themselves in their seats. David makes sure to only slightly grimace at the state of the seats.

“Game. And we only missed one inning. I know you haven’t been paying attention or even enjoying yourself, but I appreciate the gesture.” Patrick gives David a small smile before he turns back to the game.

The blue crew -- David thinks he remembers Patrick calling them a team -- is up by one point. The grey shirts are hideous and David can’t even believe the Rangers would want that to be their color. He thinks that more fashion-forward people should be involved in sports -- the designs are seriously lacking.

“Those shirts are hideous. Who thought it was a good idea to make grey part of the crew colors?” David mutters out the side of his mouth at Patrick.

“Team, David. And I’ll admit their away jerseys aren’t the best. But, the Blue Jays away jerseys are also grey. Thankfully we are home tonight so our jerseys are blue. Most of the time we wear our white jerseys for home games, but tonight you get to see our awesome blue ones.” Patrick explains baseball uniforms, but David can tell there is an air of teasing behind his words.

“Brewer, you joke now but I’m considering quitting my job as an art teacher so as to better the world of sports with my fashion insights.” David jokes back.

“Well, I am about 87% behind that decision.” Patrick smiles, his eyes alight with laughter.

Just then the blue crew -- team David mentally corrects himself -- gets a major hit and Patrick jumps up screaming excitedly. David enjoys the view of watching the calm and collected man completely lose his shit over a baseball getting hit into the field. He can’t help smiling as Patrick screams ‘all the way’ over and over again and waves his arms around as if directing the performer to round the white squares. When the crowd calms down and Patrick takes his seat once more, David sees that the number for the Blue Jays went from 4 to 7 in a matter of minutes. 

“Wow,” David mutters, just staring at Patrick. “Who are you?”

“You knew I loved baseball, David. My whole, what would you call it? Aesthetic? My whole aesthetic is baseball and coffee.” Patrick takes yet another opportunity to tease David.

“Actually it would be tea. Just because you serve coffee doesn’t mean it makes up your aesthetic. Your aesthetic is basically your vibe. You drink tea, therefore your vibe is tea and baseball.” David corrects Patrick. He can tell that Patrick is dumbfounded by his words.

“Sure.” Patrick smiles fondly and then turns his attention back to the game. “Don’t worry David, the game is almost over.”

Sure enough, about twenty minutes later the whole crowd around them was going nuts and cheering. They start singing a song that David would assume is the theme song. Patrick is joining in and David sees just how happy and carefree Patrick is. He knows that the moment he’s been looking for all-day is finally here.

“Patrick.” David grabs Patrick’s arm to get his attention. When Patrick looks at him David smiles and leans forward to whisper into Patrick’s ear.

“I got my test results today. I’m a perfect match for Ethan.” David then leans back and watches the emotions fill Patrick’s face. The man stares at him processing the words and then he breaks into the biggest smile David has ever seen.

David can hardly react before Patrick is pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. David feels his shoulder getting wet and knows that Patrick is crying. The poor man must be dehydrated by now with all the crying that he’s done. David doesn’t really do hugs, but within seconds he is wrapping his arms tightly around Patrick and pulling the man in closer. He loves the feeling of warmth and comfort that takes over his body as he leans into the moment. David closes his eyes and the whole stadium falls away, they are in their own world and nothing can ruin this moment for them. 

“Excuse me! I need to get out, please! Celebrate the win somewhere else.” the rude voice comes from a petite female fan behind Patrick. 

David is just about to snap a retort when Patrick clears his throat, straightens his shirt, and grabs David’s hand motioning for them to make an exit from their row. They walk back the way they had gone earlier when they’d left to have a chat. This time it is slow going because everyone else is trying to leave as well. However, Patrick’s hand never leaves his and so David once again leans into the moment and lets Patrick lead. 

After about twenty minutes they finally make it out to the parking lot and Patrick leads them over to where David had parked when they had arrived a few hours prior. Once they make it to the little black Audi, David goes to release his hand from Patrick’s but, Patrick stops him. Patrick hooks his fingers around David’s and plays with his thumb. David is trying his best not to short circuit with this move. He has never before been around someone or with someone who wanted to do something so intimate and loving. Patrick is his friend, why is he doing this?

Patrick is straight. Only. Maybe he’s not?


	2. Never Need to Carry More Than You Can Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan has an upcoming surgery and recovery period. How is this going to change the relationship between David and Patrick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the conclusion to this fantastic story. It definitely got away from me, considering my initial plan was 10k words and I ended up with 38k.
> 
> As always this fic wouldn't be what it is without the lovely help and support of my best friend and sounding board, Aelia_Gioia! And without the constant encouragement from the ladies at Rose Apothecary. Thank you all!
> 
> Finally, this is a labor of love and I just hope that it bleeds through into the words on the page. Enjoy and squeal along with me as our idiots finally admit to the love they share.

Patrick is elated to find out that David is a match for his son. Ethan desperately needs a kidney, even if he’s been downplaying how bad it really is for both David and Ethan. He could really use a friend to talk to about all of this stuff. Not for the first time, he wishes he could still talk to Rachel. 

Instead, he gets a blessing in another form -- his old boss from high school, Ray. On Saturday morning, Patrick is tiredly working the counter at his coffee shop when Ray comes in with a million-dollar smile. Patrick tries his best to give the older man a genuine smile, but between the game and David’s news, Patrick barely slept the night before. He is dead on his feet. 

“Patrick! I just got back to town this morning and what do I see but, a coffee shop where the dress shop used to be. Then I see that it has your name on it! I was thrilled! So I decided to pop in to say hello.” Ray rambles on and on excitedly, not even bothering to actually order anything. Patrick just tiredly nods his head in agreement.

“Thank you, Ray. That means a lot coming from you.” Patrick knows the man hasn’t actually complimented him in any way, but he also knows that Ray loves hearing that people appreciate what he is saying.

“You look tired Patrick. Maybe you should drink some coffee.” Ray says rather bluntly and Patrick has to clench his fist to keep himself from snapping at the man.

“Thanks for the advice, Ray. Now can I get you anything?” Patrick utters his words through a forced smile.

“Just a danish,” Ray says, pointing to a strawberry one on the top shelf. “No, actually a cinnamon bun. No, wait, just a coffee and the danish.” 

Patrick had forgotten just how indecisive Ray could be. It’s about to cause him to flip out and be rude to a customer. Just then, Ted walks in with his own million-dollar smile.

“Good Morning Patrick! How have you  _ bean _ ?” Ted chuckles at his own joke and Patrick throws his head back slightly. Of course the one day he is the most exhausted he gets assaulted verbally by the most energetic people in all of Schitt’s Creek.

"I'm good, Ted. Just super tired." Patrick smiles and fights through his exhaustion fueled annoyance.

"How is Ethan? David told Alexis he is helping you out with the shop a few days a week so you can be with him at the hospital." Ted moves forward and gives Patrick his genuinely concerned face. "Can I get an iced coffee with milk and two sugars?" 

Patrick gives Ted a genuine smile this time. He's actually thankful that his friend is married to Alexis because then he doesn't even have to explain things. Ted usually just already knows. He goes about making his coffee order without really saying anything.

"Who is Ethan?" Ray asks, reminding Patrick that the man is still standing around trying to decide his order.

"Ethan is Patrick's son. I'm surprised you don't know that Ray. Your coffee shop only closed ten years ago. Ethan is 15." Ted is never judgmental in his tone. He simply means to be a gentle reminder of the facts.

"Oh right. I forgot you had a son Patrick. Forgive me. My memory is kind of iffy these days. Too many shocks of electricity. Not to worry though, that business venture is over and now I am back looking to restart my photography services." Ray's light enthusiasm never wavers, even when he talks about being electrocuted. Patrick shakes his head and exchanges a concerned look with Ted. Both men wonder what business venture Ray was pursuing that involved electricity.

"I've decided! I'll have a coffee with 5 sugars and a strawberry danish!" Ray exclaims with a megawatt smile.

"Okay, Ray." Patrick chuckles. He's missed his old boss. The man was eccentric but always kind. When Rachel first died he sent over a full dinner for a week straight. Patrick will always treasure the small but warm bond he has with the man.

"Also, we found out yesterday that they found a perfect match for Ethan. I'm going to the hospital later to discuss it with the doctors, but most likely the surgery will be on Monday." Patrick is practically humming with energy now. The reminder that David is a match and his son is going to live has him more hopeful than he's been all week.

"Patrick! Buddy! That is great news! I'm sure you are relieved. If there is anything Alexis or I can do, we are so there." Ted practically jumps in the air with his joy for his friend.

"Well, you'll have to find a replacement for me on the baseball team. Ethan's recovery is going to last at least 6-8 weeks. That's most of our season." Patrick points out sadly.

"But you're our coach! We can't let Ronnie win again this year!" Ted exclaims in protest.

"Patrick. I could help you with your business. I am unattached at the moment and I used to have a coffee shop of my own, as you know." Ray jumps in trying to be of some assistance.

Patrick hands both men their orders before addressing them. "Ted, I know it's going to be hard but go ask Johnny Rose. He used to play baseball maybe he can help. Ray, I appreciate the offer. I just may take you up on it. Let me think over it for a bit first."

With that Ray leaves the shop, but not before handing Patrick a business card. Patrick looks down at it and has to laugh. On the front is a picture of Ray's head and then the words  _ Ray Buttani A Man of Many Trades. Let me help you with whatever you may need. _

"I gotta hand it to the guy. He sure has a lot of confidence." Patrick says to Ted before tossing Ray's card into his cash register. Ted nods in agreement.

"So, how are you really?" Ted leans on the counter and utters his words softly so as to not be overheard.

"Happy but worried. So many things could still go wrong. Rachel went into surgery and never came out. What if Ethan is the same way?" Patrick leans back against the wall behind him and slumps a little.

"This time is different. Rachel was really banged up from a car accident. Ethan is healthy except for the small issue with his kidneys. His heart should be fine to withstand surgery." Ted tries to reassure his friend. 

"Besides do you really think that kid is going to kick the bucket before he sees you get together with David?" Ted smirks and gives a small laugh.

Patrick groans. "He will be the death of me! Is he seriously going around telling people about his not so subtle plan?"

"One, like you said he isn't subtle. And two, he asked Alexis for ideas on ways to talk to David." Ted full-on laughs this time. "You've definitely got your hands full. I count my blessings that Alexis and I are happily married so Ellie won't ever need to resort to any of this."

"Sure. Take pleasure from my torturous pain!" Patrick argues.

"I'm sure the game wasn't that torturous last night." Ted winks and then grabs his drink and makes a quick exit. "Bye Patrick!"

\----

David bites his lip nervously as he hesitates before knocking on his best friend’s door. He hasn’t spoken to her about any of this and he knows that she is going to be offended that he hasn’t confided in her yet. It is just really hard for him to talk about it because he knows that his actions are kind of out there -- even for him the closet nice guy.

“Is that David Rose? I wouldn’t really know since he hasn’t spoken to me in days. I’ve kind of forgotten what he looks like.” Stevie answers her door after the second knock. She looks annoyed for all of three seconds before stepping aside and letting him into her apartment.

“It’s only been a week. We’ve gone longer than that before. You’re just being facetious.” David smirks knowingly at Stevie and then laughs.

“Well, Jocelyn told me that she saw you working behind the counter at  _ Brewer’s Drip _ the other day. Care to explain? You hate customer service.”

“I was doing a favor for a friend.” David answers vaguely while grabbing a mug and some coffee from Stevie’s pot in her small kitchen.

“Would this favor be in exchange for something else? Something more  _ romantic _ ?” Stevie waggles her eyebrows suggestively over the top of her mug as she drinks.

“What?! NO!” David reacts immediately, then pauses to reel himself back in. “Patrick and I are just friends. I’m his son’s teacher.”

“Right.” Stevie walks over to her couch and plops down with a mischievous smile.

“Okay, so I was helping him because it’s my fault his son is now in the hospital full-time.” David drops to the couch next to Stevie. They are so close their legs easily tangle together on the small table positioned in front of the couch. 

“Wait. Back up and run that by me again. What did you do, Rose?” Stevie’s tone is shocked and accusatory.

“Patrick warned me that Ethan has Type 1 Diabetes and when I took him to that art opening in Elmdale, I didn’t keep a better eye on his sugars and his spiked so bad he slipped into a coma.” David drops his head down and bites his lip trying not to cry. The guilt has been eating him up since that Sunday. It’s honestly why he didn’t think twice before offering up his own kidney.

“You do realize that it’s not your fault the kid had a diabetic emergency. Not unless you fed him tons of sugar.” Stevie leans over and wraps her arms around her best friend in a rare moment of physical compassion.

“Patrick trusted me with his kid! He trusted me to keep him safe!” David argues. When he looks up at Stevie there are tears glistening in his eyes and he forcefully wipes them away.

“Did you call 9-1-1? Did you get him to a doctor?” Stevie forces David to look at her.

“Yes, but” David starts but Stevie cuts him off.

“Then you did keep him safe and you did take care of him. I’m sure that’s how Patrick sees it too.”

“If he doesn’t there will be no more doubts after Monday.” David tries his best to approach the subject of his donation in a way that absolves him of his guilt.

“What is Monday?” Stevie is highly intrigued, but also her gaze is searching David for an answer that will make all of his behavior make sense.

“I am a perfect tissue match for Ethan. He needs a kidney so I am giving him mine.” David shrugs as if this is an everyday event that doesn’t change anything.

“I’m sorry. Run that one by me again.” Stevie’s tone is an utter shock which causes David to look at her. “I didn’t believe I would ever see the day where David Rose would do something so selfless.”

“I know I hold a public persona of being closed off.” David starts.

“Actually, dick, but go on.” Stevie motions her hand as if directing his words.

“Closed off, but I’m actually a kind person who cares about others.” David finishes with an eye roll towards Stevie.

“Okay. There is caring for others and then there is loving someone enough to give them one of your organs!” Stevie’s argument makes sense and David honestly doesn’t have a logical explanation for it.

“What can I say, I like the kid.” David shrugs.

“More like you want to bang his dad.” Stevie returns to her snarky behavior from before. David smiles at her because he knows that she has given him her blessing and that she understands the whole situation is complicated.

“Just don’t go proposing marriage to Patrick once they put you on the painkillers. I’ve seen you high before, you forget all about self-preservation.” Stevie gets up and gathers their mugs.

“If I request you as my substitute while I recover from surgery will you do it?” David calls to her receding form.

“I can be easily persuaded.” Stevie turns and gives her friend a cocked eyebrow look.

“Fine. You can use my car AND I will buy you three bottles of that high-end wine you love.” David sighs. 

“Then yes. I accept.”

“Just don’t let Twyla or Alexis anywhere near my baby okay?” David seals their deal in true David fashion.

“So where are you going to be staying after the surgery?” Stevie gracefully sits back down in her spot on the couch.

“I do have an apartment, Stevie” David retorts abrasively.

“Yes, I know. However, after all major surgeries, the hospital doesn’t let you leave unless you have a plan in place for recovery care. You won’t be able to easily get around.” Stevie gives her friend some much-needed advice on what lies ahead for him.

“I guess I will just have to ask Alexis and Ted if I can stay with them.” David shudders at the thought.

“Or here’s an idea. You could ask Patrick.” Stevie’s voice is low and gentle but David knows she is doing some cupid work of her own. Is he surrounded by people intent on pushing him and Patrick together? 

“No. Nope. Not gonna happen.” David jumps up off the couch and heads back towards her door. “I may really care for the guy, but I’m not going to force my presence on him.”

With that David leaves Stevie’s apartment. He really does care for Patrick, he has ever since they were seniors in high school and Patrick drove him to the ER when he fell off the stage at the senior play rehearsal. However, it’s bad enough that he has been around Patrick a lot in the last week. He doesn’t need to keep forcing himself into their lives. That is Patrick’s decision.

\----

On Sunday night, Ethan receives a visit from his best friend, Nick. His father isn’t around -- which seems a bit weird to him considering the level of helicopter parenting Patrick got up to on the daily, but Ethan didn’t dwell on it for too long. He missed being a part of life outside of the four walls of a hospital even though it had only been about a week. 

Ethan could barely draw properly without his father and doctors warning him about conserving his energy. As if drawing would wear him down like a freaking 5k marathon! His father stepping away is a blessing because it gave him time to himself to finally finish the sketch he wanted to give to Mr. Rose. Sure, no one had officially told him that Mr. Rose was his donor, but who else could it be.

So, Nick showing up just as Ethan was starting to shadow his drawing was a nice little reprieve from the medical side of his life. Nick brought with him all the latest gossip, which Ethan was more than ready to revel in.

“Please, tell me something really great has happened at school in my absence!” Ethan groans as his best friend plops himself into the closest chair. 

“Becks broke up with Taylor...finally. They’ve been fighting for ages.” Nick states, without looking at Ethan.

“Two things. One, please tell me you aren’t joking. And two, how do you even know that? You hate getting involved in the drama of high school relationships because -- and I quote -- ‘they are mediocre and not worth valuable brain space.’” Ethan puts his notebook on the bedside table and gives the other teen his full attention.

“The only reason I know about it is because Becks’ best friend Raina has a locker right next to mine. All week, I have had to deal with hearing Becks complain about Taylor being inconsiderate and a liar. Then finally, today she told Raina that he was old news.” Nick shrugs, and pulls out his phone and turns on a video game.

“Dude, are you seriously going to drop a bomb like that at my feet and then move on to play a video game?” Ethan tries unsuccessfully to grab at the phone.

“You asked for gossip and I gave it to you. What do you want a parade and fanfare?” Nick shrugs, still not looking up from his phone.

“Nickkkk!” Ethan whines until Nick puts his phone down and looks at him. “You know that I’ve loved Becks for ages! Now is my chance to get her, but I’m stuck here!” 

“Loved? Do you even know what love is? We are only 15, I don’t think I love anything. How are you so sure?” Nick’s tone starts out mocking but turns serious by the end.

“Because I just do. Trust me. It’s a good feeling. Maybe you should try it sometime.” Ethan gently shoves his friend and gives a small chuckle.

“Whatever,” Nick mumbles, he looks down at his phone again so suddenly Ethan almost takes it as an insult. “Let’s talk about something else.”

A silence falls between the two teens. Neither of them really know what they should say. It’s weird that things became so suddenly awkward, but Ethan just chalks it up to his impending surgery. After all, Nick had never really ever seen him sick like this before. It was probably really scary for him and he barely ever talked about his emotions, so instead, he got all weird and awkward.

“Mr. Rose is going on a vacation starting tomorrow. He told us on Friday that Mrs. Budd would be filling in for all his classes.” Nick finally broke the silence, “He even stopped me before I left. I thought he was going to give me crap again about not caring more, but instead, he asked me how you were.”

“He did?” Ethan tries not to sound too excited, but he really likes Mr. Rose. 

"At first, I thought it was weird, but then I realized your geeky ass is totally a teacher's pet." Nick teases with a smile.

"You been looking at my ass, Soren?" Ethan teases right back. 

Ethan watches as his friend got suddenly flustered and blushes really hard. His no comes out as a squeak and Nick refuses to look Ethan in the eye. As Nick pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth, Ethan puts two and two together. His best friend has a crush on him. Ethan knew he couldn't say anything so instead, he changes the subject to a safer topic.

"Did you know that after my surgery they are going to put me on the heavy-duty stuff?" Ethan grins, "maybe I should avoid taking them and sell them instead?"

"Do you have a tumor?" Nick looks at his friend, concerned.

"What? No. Why?" Ethan responds, thoroughly confused.

"Then you must be out of your damn mind if you thought selling your pain meds was a good idea." Nick shakes his head at his best friend.

"I was just kidding. Sort of." Ethan shrugs and pulls his notebook back into his lap. 

Just then Ethan's door opens. He is about to groan at the sight of his dad when he realizes it isn't his dad at all. Standing in his doorway, and looking awkward as hell is his art teacher. Nick glances up from his phone and scrambles to collect himself. Ethan knows his friend is looking for an excuse to leave so Ethan gives him one.

"Hey, Nick do you think you could go and get me a Reese's Cup from the corner store?" Ethan gives Nick a wink to let him know he knew his friend was uncomfortable.

"Should a diabetic really be eating that?" David jumps in, halting Nick from leaving.

"Only every once in a while and only if given the proper insulin care." Ethan retorts in a roundabout non-answer. "Besides if the surgery kills me I might as well have enjoyed the ride."

"Not while you are on dialysis." David asserts himself as if he is Ethan's father.

"Thanks,  _ Dad _ ," Ethan grumbles and gives David the nastiest look he could ever muster. 

"I'm just going to go. Good luck tomorrow." Nick waves and makes his exit. Ethan threw all of his attention into the sketch he was finishing up.

"I'm just protecting you and my investment." David pulls the chair closer and gives Ethan a sidelong glance. "I'm not trying to be all helicopter, like your dad."

"So you admit it," Ethan mumbles, still not looking at David. 

"Yes. I admit. I'm not your dad." David responds teasingly, even though he knows exactly what Ethan really meant.

"But you want to be." Ethan grins at his paper. He knew exactly how David would react and he loved getting under the man's skin.

"What?" David immediately flustered. "No. I hate kids. That is not what I said. I am not, nor will I ever be, your father." 

"Ok. Let's cut a deal. We both want the same thing so let's bet on it." Ethan puts down his notebook and gives David his full attention. 

"What exactly is it that you think we both want?" David leans back, very intrigued with the teen before him.

"We both want you and my dad to be in a relationship together," Ethan smirks. "And before you argue just save yourself the time and energy and admit it."

"You're forgetting one very important factor in all this. Your father." David motions his hand out in front of himself to prove a point. 

"That's what we are betting on. How long do you think it'll take him to admit it in himself and ask you out?"

"Considering he's gone this long I'd say at least another 6 months." David shakes his head and grins. If you can't beat em, join em.

"Wow. You have no faith in my power of persuasion or the emotionality of saving his only son's life." Ethan chuckles, "I'd bet he asks you by your high school reunion."

"I can't believe I'm saying this. What are we betting?" David sighs and rubs his hands down his face.

"If I win, you owe me 50 bucks. If you win, I will let you parent me without any argument and I will stop eating Reese's." Ethan proposes and then watches as David contemplates it. 

"How is that fair?"

"Are you really going to ask for 50 bucks from a sick, dying teenager?" Ethan gives his biggest shit-eating grin.

David just shakes his head and laughs. This kid had him hook, line, and sinker. There is no way for him to hide anything because Ethan had this uncanny ability to perceive everything.

"This looks cozy." Ethan looks up and his demeanor immediately changes. His dad stands by the door with an unreadable look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I should be going. I just came to wish Ethan good luck tomorrow." David stands up so fast, Ethan almost had residual whiplash.

All of a sudden, Ethan remembers the sketch he had finished moments before.

"Mr. Rose, I drew this for you as a thank you." He knew David hadn't explicitly said he was his donor, but he knew.

"Oh. I'm not sure why, but thank you." David grabs the sketch. 

Ethan watched as David pauses to actually look at the sketch. Then slowly, but surely David's face breaks out into a smile. Ethan knows that his teacher would recognize his previous incarnation of the man. What he hadn’t expected was for David to look up at him with tears in his eyes and respond in kind.

“Ethan. This is…” David pauses and coughs to clear what must have been a lump in his throat, “This is beautiful. Thank you.” Then the man clutches the sketch to his chest and walks out of the room.

Ethan’s father moves from his spot at the door and sits down next to his son. He wants to know what Ethan drew for David, but he knows that his son won’t reveal if asked. So instead he chooses a safer topic.

“You nervous about tomorrow?” Patrick’s voice is tense and reveals that he is more nervous than his son probably is.

Ethan shakes his head. He wishes there was some way that he could reassure his father without a doubt that the man isn’t about to lose the last real thing he has in his life. Ethan knows his father is the way he was because he wants to keep Ethan safe and healthy and  _ alive. _ Even though he knows his father is hands over fists for his art teacher, he also knows that his father still loved his mom. It is a complicated situation. She had died before his father could really reconcile his true feelings -- or lack thereof -- for her.

“Not as nervous as you. It’s a simple procedure, dad.” Ethan reaches out and grabs his father by the hand.

“They could knick something and you could bleed out.” Patrick looks into his son’s eyes, his own a sea of heartbreak.

“You aren’t going to lose me. I’m perfectly healthy otherwise. Nothing is going to happen.” Ethan responds softly, knowing that his father needs all the reassurance he can get. 

“What happened to mom was an accident,” Ethan adds, then with a deep breath he decides to go a step further than he had ever gone before. “You need to forgive yourself and allow your heart to find love again. You didn’t kill her.” 

Patrick’s head looks up and he stares at his son. He knows that his dad had no idea just how much he understands. It was time he stops dancing around it though and uses his power of persuasion to get his dad to forgive himself.

“I don’t…” Patrick starts but then stops, his emotions getting the better of him.

“I know dad. I know that you hold everything inside because you think you are protecting me. But, I don’t need protection. Not from you or your feelings. I’m not going to be upset if I see you with someone else. I barely remember mom and I’ve lived my whole life listening to you tell me to follow my heart and then watch as you don’t take your own advice.”

“I should be parenting you, instead of you parenting me,” Patrick mumbled into his lap, unable to look at Ethan now. 

“Sometimes we get too much in our own way that we need an outside pair of eyes to see what’s best for us,” Ethan states sagely and reaches for his dad to pull him into a hug. “Let’s just promise to use this as an opportunity to live our best lives from now on. Ok?”

Ethan could feel his father’s head nod in agreement as they cling to each other for dear life. It is a rare moment for them because neither is ever really good at voicing their feelings and emotions to the other.

\----

_ David was putting the finishing touches on his Sebastien Raine exhibit in the Elmdale Gallery where he was the manager. He’d only just been promoted to manager a few weeks prior and Sebastien’s show was his first endeavor; he had a thirst to prove himself worthy of his promotion. Just as he moved the last of his black and white portraits to the front walkway, he heard the front door open and Jasmine greets the customer. _

_ “Mr. Rose? There is a customer here to see you. She said that she knew you from high school.” Jasmine peeks her head around the front of the hall and gives David a knowing look.  _

_ David smiled at Jasmine and reminded himself to set her straight at the next opportunity. She seemed to constantly forget that he was dating THE Sebastien Raine. It blew his mind that Sebastien chose him of all people and that Jasmine could somehow forget that fact on a daily basis. _

_ He stepped into the front of the gallery and stopped in his tracks. Before him was Rachel Miller, a bit older than the last time he had seen her, but beautiful just the same. She held a squirming toddler in her arms. The child had the unmistakable auburn curls of a particular man that David could never quite forget no matter how much he tried. So, Patrick settled down and married his high school sweetheart. How fucking cliche could the guy get? _

_ “David Rose. We always said that you’d move on and take the art world by storm.” Rachel blasts David with a million-dollar smile. He’d always liked her because no matter who you were she was unfailingly kind. _

_ “That’s too kind of you. I’ve barely made a dent in the art world, as you put it, I merely manage this gallery.” David shrugs off the compliment and chooses instead to self-deprecate. _

_ “So what brings you to the gallery today?” David stares at the child in her arms that has now turned its full attention to David. _

_ He was usually put off by children of any kind because they made things awkward. What is appropriate to say to a tiny human who doesn’t talk? He looks at this child though and it’s as if the two of them understand each other. David winks at the kid and the kid reciprocates with a killer glare.  _

_ “To be honest, I came to find a piece for my living room, but also to talk to you.” Rachel struggles to hold the child up and eventually places the child on his feet next to her leg and wills him to grab onto her limb instead of moving away from her. _

_ From David’s experience, he knew that kids that size loved to move around and wreak havoc. However, this child merely stood next to his mom and stared up at David with pure wonderment in his eyes. He turned his attention back to Rachel and her needs. _

_ “So, what kind of piece are you looking for exactly? I have some still life paintings, some photography, and some modern minimalist.” David gets right down to business and what he does best. _

_ “Well, I love nature photography. Do you carry any of that currently?” Rachel reached down and ran her hand through her son’s hair. _

_ “I do actually, our current spotlight artist -- Sebastien Raine -- specializes in taking color and black and white photographs of things that most wouldn’t find beauty in. He says that his eyes were meant to see the tragic simplicity of the rundown and overgrown.” David motioned toward the display he had been working on when she had entered. _

_ Rachel smiled at David and wrestled with her son to get him to walk alongside her.  _

_ “Ethan. Please cooperate with mommy. I promise I will get you some new crayons after we finish here if you help me.” Rachel sighed and eventually scooped up her son and went back to carrying him so that she could move about the gallery freely. _

_ “Oh, are you an artist little guy?” David awkwardly tried to talk to the young child who was now on the verge of screaming. Thinking quick on his feet, David moved briskly over to Jasmine’s desk and stole a piece of paper and a highlighter and brought them back over to the child. _

_ “It’s not crayons but I can bet this will keep him busy while we do business.” David handed over the supplies. _

_ Rachel sighed, gave David a look of utmost gratitude, and then placed Ethan down in the middle of the floor and let him go to town on the piece of paper.  _

_ “Thank you! I thought he would be better behaved to be quite honest. Usually, when I take him on errands he allows me to hold him or he willingly walks with me. I don’t know what got into him today.” Rachel explained as a way of apology. _

_ “No worries. Jasmine will keep an eye on him while you and I chat some more.” David motioned her closer to Sebastien’s exhibit of abandoned farms and fields. _

_ “I have a confession to make. This isn’t for my living room.” Rachel bit her lip and gave David an apologetic smile. _

_ “So you aren’t looking for art?” David was thoroughly confused. He didn’t know what his old classmate wanted anymore. _

_ “No I am, I just lied about where it would go. I could see from your face when you first saw me that you knew I had married Patrick.” Rachel shrugged as if that was explanation enough. _

_ “I could tell by taking one look at your son. He’s the spitting image of Patrick.” _

_ “Isn’t he though? That’s the problem.” Rachel sighed and moved further away from where she could still see her son. “Patrick is great and he makes a wonderful father but, I want a divorce and he won’t sign the papers.” _

_ “Oh.” David doesn’t know what to say, let alone what she wanted him to do about it. _

_ “Did you know that all through high school Patrick would talk about you constantly? Or that when you started working here and they announced it in the papers he wanted to actively come to an art gallery. He said it was to support you, but I know better.” Rachel continued.  _

_ “I’m still trying to see where all of this is going.” _

_ “David, will you take my husband on a date?” Rachel refused to look away from David, her request as sincere as a marriage proposal. _

_ “Come again?” _

_ “Patrick is gay and he’s so far in denial he won’t listen to me when I tell him he only married me out of obligation not out of love.” Rachel’s explanation caused David to do a double-take. “If you were to hang out with him and talk to him he’d probably see reason.” _

_ “While I’m flattered you would think that highly of me, I’m in a committed relationship with Sebastien Raine, the artist of profile here.” David gave Rachel a sympathetic look. “Have you tried just letting him figure himself out? You can’t push a person out of the closet.” _

_ “I know, I just hate seeing him fight who he really is out of obligation for who he thinks he needs to be.” Rachel gave David a sad smile. _

_ “I’ll take this one. It will look nice in my new apartment I think.” She pointed to an image of a broken tractor in a field overgrown with wildflowers.  _

_ Before David knew it, Rachel and Ethan were gone. Her request still hung in the air as David tried to wrap his head around what she had asked of him. She said she thought her husband was gay, but what if it was just a case of he didn’t love her. How could Rachel know for sure Patrick was gay? He went back to finishing up Sebastien’s display as he tried to reconcile all that he knew of Patrick with what Rachel had tried to sell him. _

_ Even if he wanted to talk to Patrick about all of this -- and he did -- David knew that wasn’t a fair thing to do to Sebastien Raine. They were dating and it didn’t seem right to bring a third wheel into their relationship. _

David groaned as he came to from the anesthesia. He’d only ever had a bit of rhinoplasty before, never anything major. He wasn’t aware that he would feel this light when coming out of heavy sedation. To be quite honest, it made him think of what he felt like when he and Stevie would get totally baked during college or more recently holiday weekends. 

He remembered the dream he’d just had and it made him laugh like a little school girl. He couldn’t stop giggling at the thought of Rachel asking him to basically bang her husband like a screen door against a house in a hurricane. She hadn’t specifically told him to have sex with him but, he could tell that was her final goal for Patrick and David.

“Rachel wants me to bang her husband.” David murmured and snorted in laughter once more.

He wasn’t aware at first that Patrick was in his room with him. In fact, he didn’t even see that he shared a room with Ethan. The doctors must have put them in the same room because they all still thought that David was Ethan’s other father. 

“What’s that?” Patrick is suddenly right next to David’s bed, his face displaying his utter relief that David has woken up.

David becomes a bit more aware of his surroundings and gives Patrick a goofy grin. “Rachel is married to you. Or she was.” 

Patrick just continues to stare at David. 

“Ohhh. I’m sorry. She died and it’s like taboo to mention her.” David giggles again, unable to stop himself. “Which means actually you  _ aren’t _ married.”

Patrick coughs and gives David an appraising look before responding. “And?”

“Caaaaaaaauuuuuse it’s a beautiful night! We’re looking for something dumb to doooooooooo” David starts to croon at Patrick, he grabs the man’s hand before continuing extremely off-key. “Hey, babbbbbbyyyyyy I think I wanna marry youuuuuuu!”

David then pulls on Patrick’s hand to bring him even closer to the bed. He wants to be able to get up and dance with this completely wonderful man, but instead, he continues singing.

“Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?” David pauses for dramatic effect and tries to do a few dance moves from the confines of his bed. “Who cares babbbbbbbyyyy! I think I wanna marry youuuuuuu!” 

David is stopped by Patrick’s hand slapping across his mouth to muffle the sound of his words. Patrick looks completely panicked and that alone makes David dissolve into a fit of giggles again. 

“Oh sure, laugh at me.” Patrick rolls his eyes at David, but it isn’t sincere if his twinklingly mischievous is anything to go on. “I just don’t think you’d want Ethan to hear your  _ terrible _ singing.”

“He’s out. These drugs are some powerful stuff!” David got that twinkle in his eye again before he started with the singing again.

“I think I wanna marry youuuuuuu!” David sweeps his arms wide for dramatic effect which causes his stitches to pull a bit.

“Wow, Rose. You sure are high right now.” Patrick shakes his head and gives a smirk to match his chuckle. 

“High on love!” David responds back without any thought first. 

"You two are the cutest. I wish my husband showed me he loved me as much as you guys do." The nurse, who was fixing the dosage of David's pain meds now that he was awake, cooed at them with a smile.

Patrick gives David a look of slight panic. Even in David's altered state, he knew the perfect response for this nurse.

"Thank you! I just love him so much that I'd marry him a million times if possible." David grabs Patrick's hand and leans forward to peck him on the lips with a smile. "Isn't that right babe?"

"Uhm. Yes. Uh-huh." Patrick stalls out, but David jokes about that as well.

"He's always been the shy one. Bless him he gets all flustered about his feelings still, all these years later." David smiles fondly at Patrick and squeezes his hand.

The nurse puts her hand on her chest and gives them both a kind look before making her exit. The minute the door closes, Patrick removes his hand.

"I'm sorry. I just figured since they think we're married I had to sell it. Guess I should've asked you first." David is starting to sober up a bit and so his walls start to come back up and he's in protection mode.

"It's not that. I just…" Patrick starts but he falters out. He sits there and runs his hand through his hair for a bit before really finding his words. "Your mind is all fuzzy with drugs. I don't want you to sober up and think I took advantage."

"Advantage. Right. Ok." David mumbles his response. He is no longer able to look at Patrick, if he does he's afraid his heart will break. Things had been moving so naturally between them lately that he forgot this was all just temporary; that it wasn't real.

****

The day of Ethan and David’s release from the hospital dawns just like any other day. Only after the nurse brings in the discharge paperwork for both patients does Patrick realize just how much he doesn’t know about David’s arrangements for post-surgery. As he helps David to fill out the forms he takes his opportunity to ask. 

“Hey, David. Quick question. Who are you getting to pick you up later today? Who is helping you with after surgery care?” Patrick doesn’t look up from the forms.

“One, that is two questions, not one. Two, why do you care? It’s not your responsibility. I’ve got it covered.” David responds somewhat vaguely.

“I just figured I could help you out with a ride to wherever you are going if you needed it.” Patrick shrugs and continues with the forms. “Here you need to sign this and fill out the billing information.”

“I gave someone else a fucking kidney you would think that good deeds require no payment.” David grouses as he grabs the papers from Patrick.

“No good deed.” Patrick chirps and turns to check on Ethan. The teen was very drowsy which Patrick was concerned about even though none of the doctors were. 

Patrick takes the time to watch his son while he sleeps and to straighten up his hair a little bit. From behind him, he can still hear David complaining about how the hospital is still charging him an arm and a leg for the service. Patrick smiles to himself and continues to stroke his son’s hair. Without realizing it, Ethan wakes up.

“Just kiss him already,” Ethan whispers so low that only Patrick could hear him.

“Excuse me.” Patrick sits on the edge of the bed and tries to fix his son with a stern look.

“Oh, come on dad! You can’t stop smiling even when he is annoying as shit! He sang a marriage song at you and you didn’t stop him because he was wrong. You stopped him because he embarrassed you in front of the nurse. I hear and see everything.” Ethan smirks softly, his eyes and features still droopy from sleep.

“I think, you don’t know what you are talking about and should stick to being a  _ normal _ teenager. Stop meddling in my love life and worry about school and girls and art.” Patrick grabs his son’s hand.

“Only if you promise to ask him out.” Ethan nods toward the bed next to his where David was signing forms.

Patrick gives a big sigh. He knows that Ethan is right, but he also knows that he can’t just easily walk up to David and ask him out. “I can’t.”

“More like you won’t. Mom isn’t going to hate you if you find someone new to spend your life with.” Ethan gives Patrick a knowing, calculated look.

Patrick doesn’t give his son a response. Instead, he thinks about the words the kid said. Maybe he was onto something. Maybe, just maybe Patrick really could ask out David and experience true joy for the first time.

“For your information, Mr. Nosy.” David suddenly calls out, breaking the silence that had fallen between Patrick and his son. “I am going to stay with my parents for the next few weeks.”

“Moira and Johnny Rose?” Patrick looks at David incredulously.

“Unless they’ve changed their names, yes. It’s the only choice I have. Alexis and Ted don’t have the room and Stevie is gone all day covering for me at work.” David rolls his eyes for good measure.

Patrick is drawn to David despite all of this. In truth, the adult in his forties is very similar in disposition and maturity as Patrick’s teenage son. 

“I can’t in good conscience subject you to the healing methods of your parents. You deserve actual care from someone who knows what they’re doing.” Patrick reasons.

“Well, I’m sure my parents have already hired a nurse to help care for me.” David shrugs, but Patrick notices that his voice isn’t fully there. David is sad that his only option is his parents.

“Tell you what. I have room in my apartment and I’ll already be helping Ethan. I see no reason why I couldn't help you.” Patrick moves back towards David’s bed, a hopeful look on his face that he is sure will weaken David’s resolve.

Sure enough, a few hours later the three of them were making their way toward the hospital exit and Patrick’s waiting car.

****

Ethan falls asleep as his father drives him and Mr. Rose home from the hospital. He knew that Mr. Rose was coming with them, but he wasn’t exactly sure how that would play out with his plan for them. As he drifts off to sleep he smiles and hopes that Mr. Rose staying with them would amp up his father’s desires for the man. 

He needed his father to finally let down all his walls and let Mr. Rose in. Maybe some close quarters and a bit of tender loving care will push them even closer together. 

Before he knows it, Ethan is being shaken awake by his father. They’ve made it to their parking space, but the walk to the apartment is going to be extra brutal for him in his fragile state. He grimaces at the thought before turning to his father.

“I’ll just spend the next few weeks here recovering. Then when I can walk I’ll migrate to the apartment.” Ethan knows he's being obstinate but he doesn’t even care. 

“Ethan. I know the idea of walking that far seems unreasonable, but not if I carry you.” Patrick cocks his head and gives Ethan a small smile. 

Ethan shrugs because being carried is better than walking and if he complains about that his father is liable to not carry him at all. As his father scoops him up into his arms, Ethan looks and sees that David is asleep in the front seat. Ethan wonders how Mr. Rose is going to get from the car to the apartment.

“Are you going to carry Mr. Rose too?” Ethan smirks and laughs as his father tries and fails to school his face.

“I don’t see how that is even relevant.” Patrick tries to save his earlier reaction. 

“Well, he can’t sit in the car for weeks to recover. As you said to me unless that was a lie.” Ethan goads his father by pushing all the right buttons.

“I will probably assist him into our apartment, yes.” Patrick’s cheeks and neck turn bright red as he deposits Ethan onto his bed.

Ethan laughs as his father quickly exits the teen’s room. He knew that the next few weeks were going to be so much fun. Not only would he have his father to tease about the connection between them, but now he would have Mr. Rose as well. 

****

David wakes up from his now daily nap to find the blinds in Patrick's room open. He squints at them, knowing when he'd laid down they had been closed. He was going to kill Patrick. It has only been 3 weeks, but already the man was skating on thin ice.

David didn't know how much longer he could go with all this close proximity and not gather the man up in his arms and kiss him. His annoyance with him over the window was just a side effect of being emotionally frustrated.

He gingerly gets himself out of bed, only groaning and gasping a couple of times when his movements pulled at his incision site. It was healing nicely, but the muscles around it were still tender. David bites down on his bottom lip as he steadies himself on his feet. He needed to get to the kitchen for some water to wash down his meds.

Just short of the kitchen David hears someone moving about. He smiles to himself, picturing Patrick moving about cleaning or some other boy scout activity. That's why when he finds the kitchen occupied by a sweet, gentle-faced woman, David gasps.

The woman turns and a smile immediately graces her face. "You must be David! Here, come sit." She is immediately at his side, her hand on his arm directing him towards the table.

"You must be Patrick's mom," David replies once he was settled into the chair.

"Marcy Brewer. I'm here to help Patty out a bit with Ethan." The woman smiles and sits down next to David. "I know who you are."

"Yeah, I donated my kidney to your grandson. I'm his art teacher." David looks down at a coffee he hadn't realized Marcy had put in front of him.

"No. I know who you are. You came to my daughter-in-law's funeral, stood at the back, and never once told my son you were there. You were also at her viewing, once again never once going up to my son to talk to him." Marcy gives David an appraising look. 

"Well, I was in school with Rachel and Patrick so I knew them, but not well enough to be comfortable saying anything." David tries to explain.

"Really? Because your name has been on my son's lips many times over the past 25 years. So, tell me, how do you explain that? Or his willingness to open his home up to you while you recover." Marcy now looks at David as if she can see into his soul within.

"Well, he let me stay here because my only aftercare option is my parents." David tries to brush off the feeling he has that Patrick is more invested in David than he's been thinking.

"How would he know that's not ideal?" Marcy raises her left eyebrow.

"Maybe because I've brought them to his coffee shop once. Your son is very perceptive and picks up on things."

"My son has also been stuck on you since his freshman year of high school and totally in love with you since his senior year. He married Rachel because it was the right thing to do, not because he wanted to." Marcy grabs David's hand. "He told us he was gay about two years after Rachel died. And yet he hasn't dated since her. The way he is now is astronomically happier than he was even six months ago."

David is at a loss for what he should do with this information. Marcy is basically hand-delivering him Patrick and his heart, but David doesn't feel right accepting it. In a way, he feels dirty for knowing how Patrick feels before he's told him.

"Speaking of Patrick where is he?" David looks around as if expecting him to just pop up out of nowhere.

"Ethan spiked a slight fever so his doctor suggested Patrick bring him by the hospital to check things out. As a precaution." Marcy's look tells David that she knows how freaked out David is now.

"Oh, God!" David tries to hurriedly stand up but Marcy puts out a hand to stop him.

"David. You'll open up your incision site if you aren't careful. Patrick asked me to stay here so that you wouldn't be alone. I'm sure they'll be back soon." Marcy wraps her arm around David in reassurance.

"Let's get you back to bed." She whispers. David is reminded that he never got to have this type of motherly affection growing up. Patrick was so lucky.

Marcy wraps her arm around him as they slowly move back toward Patrick's bedroom. They had just reached the hall when the lock clicks on the door and Patrick helps Ethan into the apartment. David turns himself and Marcy around so he can greet the other two Brewers.

"What did the doctor say?" David asks as a greeting.

"Don't worry about it, David. It's nothing." Patrick sighs, "you should be in bed resting."

"I'm fine," David asserts and even moves away from Marcy to prove the point. "What did the doctor say?"

Patrick huffs and continues to help Ethan, refusing to answer the question. This infuriates David because it makes him feel insignificant and used. It's like he's served his purpose so now he no longer needs any information.

"He said I have a slight kidney infection in the non-transplanted kidney." Ethan looks at David and finally responds. "Apparently it's common enough and antibiotics should clear it up."

David nods and then without any further communication moves toward the bedroom once more. This time he goes unaided even sparing Marcy a glance that begs her to let him do this. 

****

As soon as David is out of earshot, Patrick feels himself relax. Having David around constantly just serves to remind him that he will never have this wonderful man in his life permanently.

"Patrick. Samuel. Brewer. You go and apologize to him right now. He was simply concerned about Ethan and you shut him out!" His mother rounds on him faster than he can even blink.

"He doesn't need to concern himself. Ethan's not his son." Patrick steels himself with an excuse that will save him the most heartache.

"I'm going to tell you this once and only once, young man. David has been there for you through everything. Always in the background. Always silent in order to give you your space. Now he's risked his life for your son and you treat him like garbage. That's not the son I raised." Patrick can hear the disappointment dripping from his mother's words.

Patrick hangs his head because he knows his mother is right. In order to protect himself from falling further for the man, he has closed himself off to the friendship they share. If anything, Patrick is glad to have David in his life as a friend. 

He squeezes Ethan's shoulder and gives his mom a knowing look before walking towards his room. He's exhausted, the last few weeks of round the clock nursing and sleeping on the couch have really zapped him of his energy. He doesn't begrudge David of taking his bed but he'll also be glad when he can sleep in it once more. 

By the time he reaches his room, David is already back under the covers and he is fast asleep. Patrick knows that this surgery took more out of the man than he is willing to let on. It's been three weeks, and while Ethan is now able to move freely around the house with little to no issue, David is still in quite a bit of pain and struggles to find the energy to move from the bedroom to the kitchen or front room.

Patrick is so bone tired that he sees David relegating himself to one side of the bed and he decides he should rest a while on the other side. As he lays down, above the covers, Patrick tells himself it's just for a minute. He's not even going to close his eyes. He just needs to pause and do nothing for ten minutes.

When Patrick comes to he feels a warm weight on his chest. Not fully awake, he mumbles out his displeasure.

"Ethan. Get off. I'm trying to sleep."

A barking laugh wakes him up even more. Patrick opens his eyes fully as the weight leaves his chest and moves to his side. Lying next to him is a highly amused David Rose.

"I'm not Ethan, but I also wasn't the one who willingly laid on you. I was pulled in by a very persuasive, sleepy man."

"Shit. I'm so sorry. I get clingy when I sleep. Rachel used to complain about it." Patrick stammers through a reply. "I didn't even mean to fall asleep. I was trying to just rest a minute."

"Stop. You're exhausted. Your body needed it." David brushes him off.

"What about you? You're still healing you need all the space you can get." Patrick fumbles to get off the bed.

"Will you just relax?!" David reaches out and grabs Patrick's arm. "This is your apartment, your bed. Since you won't let me sleep on the couch our only option is to share the bed. There's clearly enough space."

"But we aren't together." Patrick's argument is weak and he knows it.

"So. Two friends can share a bed platonically." David shrugs and raises an eyebrow at Patrick in a challenge.

"What about my problem?" Patrick addresses his tendency to cuddle as if it is a bad thing.

"I'd hardly call cuddling a problem. If it's something that helps you sleep better at night then by all means." David spreads his arms out in a big arc. "Cuddling never killed anyone."

"No, but it does cross a line."

"What line? I just said it doesn't bother me at all which means my line is not being compromised." David gives Patrick's arm a reassuring squeeze.

“Okay. Well, I am going to see if Ethan needs anything. Are you okay?” Patrick gets up from the bed, officially dropping the conversation and shelving the discussion for another time.

“I should probably get out of bed and work on walking. It isn’t going to get easier if I don’t work at it.” David shrugs his shoulders and pulls the covers off of him.

Patrick pauses at the door in the hopes that David will ask for his help if he needs it. However, he watches as David slowly lifts himself off the bed and gingerly puts all of his weight on his feet. He doesn’t really give any sign of discomfort until he stands up fully. There is an intense look of pain on his face that Patrick jumps into action and is next to the man in ten seconds flat. 

“Can I?” Patrick motions at David’s abdomen where his scar is. David bites down hard on his bottom lip, closes his eyes, and nods affirmation of Patrick lifting his shirt.

David hisses a bit when the shirt catches on his scar. 

“David,” Patrick starts, pausing to look up at David, “How long has your scar been this red and inflamed?”

David avoids looking at Patrick, a look of shame crossing his face. Patrick reaches out and places a gentle hand on David's cheek trying to bring his gaze up.

"I don't know," David admits, his voice is small and embarrassed.

"It's ok. It just means I'll have to clean it up with some antibiotic cream. If that's ok with you." Patrick uses his other hand to gingerly press on the incision site.

David just sucks in his lips and nods. Patrick leaves him sitting on the bed and goes in search of some cream. He knows he has some leftover from when Ethan’s had gotten infected not soon after they had gotten home. He finds it in one of the drawers and quickly goes back to David.

“You have to keep a close eye on this site for the next few months even if you think you are fully healed. Anything could happen.” Patrick uses his gentle, fatherly voice so as to not spook David into thinking he is upset with him.

David nods and leans into Patrick’s shoulder as Patrick begins to apply the cream to the site. Patrick wishes it could be like this always. That he could always be responsible for taking care of David. He wouldn’t be mad if he could have David lean on him for the rest of his life, it’s not a heavy weight but rather a loving one.

****

That night after Patrick has seen to Ethan, to make sure that the young teen was comfortable and has everything he could need, he returns to his room where David is already laying on one side of the bed. David looks up and gives Patrick a tentative smile. They’d finally moved their line a little further earlier that afternoon with their discussion about sharing the bed. David hopes this means Patrick is now closer to being open to the idea of a relationship between the two of them. 

They are now about a week from their 25th high school reunion and David really hopes he can spend some quality time with Patrick at that event. If they are together that’s fine, even though David would be out $50. It would be the best spent $50 of his life. There is only so much that David can do and lately he’s felt that by being in Patrick’s space all the time he’s causing them to fall backward instead of moving forward.

So David reaches a hard, but necessary decision.

“So, I was thinking.” David starts, rolling slightly to now be on his back and better able to see Patrick as he arranges himself on his side of the bed.

“That’s dangerous. Should I call the police?” Patrick doesn’t even look at David as he deadpans the delivery.

“Wow. So funny.” David rolls his eyes and soaks his words in sarcasm. “No, I’ve been thinking about our arrangement.”

“The arrangement that we only just agreed upon this afternoon?” Patrick climbs under the covers and gives David a long look. 

“Yes.” David is quick to respond but pauses before he continues. “I think this arrangement isn’t working for either of us.”

“I thought you said it doesn’t cross the line?” Patrick’s tone tells David just how confused he is.

“I don’t mean our sleeping arrangement. I mean the overall arrangement. I think that after tonight, I should go stay with Ted and Alexis for a few weeks. I’m doing much better now it would be easier on them.” David lets out all his thoughts in one long breath.

“You said that their place was too small for you to stay with them. Wouldn’t that still be a problem?”

“Yes. But, I could make it work. Or I could even stay with my parents -- no matter how much I don’t want to. I just think that we are starting to hate each other and I’d rather keep you as a friend.” 

A silence falls between them and David holds his breath. He is really putting himself on the line with this conversation. If Patrick agrees to it then they are destined to always be friends, but if he insists David stays then there is a glimmer of hope for him. David turns his head to look at Patrick just as he hears Patrick suck in a breath, a clear indication that he is about to speak.

“I don’t hate that you’re here.” Patrick’s words come out barely above a whisper, but they weigh heavily in the air. 

When David doesn’t respond right away he hears Patrick roll onto his side and opens up to speak again.

“When I snapped at you earlier it was because I didn’t want to allow myself the vulnerability of you being a fixture in our lives like that. I know that you are only here to heal and I need to be okay with that.” 

“Are you saying that you don’t want me to leave?” David’s words are breathless because he can’t believe this is actually happening. He has to pull himself back in. Patrick isn’t saying he’s attracted to him, just that he likes having him around. Which means he likes that they are friends.

“I’m saying that my life is better with you in it,” Patrick replies softly. David imagines that if he could see Patrick’s face his eyes would be soft and melt him to his very core. 

The air is crackling with a sexual tension like David has never felt before and he needs to be sure that he doesn’t lean over and kiss the face-off of Patrick.

“Can we talk about what we discussed earlier today? About the cuddling?” David’s mouth goes dry with nerves. He could very well be about to cross a point of no return with Patrick and that scares him just a little bit.

“I just want to let it be known that I am not at all opposed to a little…” David pauses because Patrick has been unnaturally quiet for the last few minutes and he can’t see his face to gauge his reaction. 

“Hanky panky?” Patrick offers sarcastically, clearly trying to lighten the mood that has shifted into extremely uncomfortable territory.

David takes the bait and makes this conversation be more of a joke than the serious nature he really wanted it to be. “Ok, grandma. Yes, I’m not opposed to hanky panky or any other title of any other Madonna song.”

David can just make out Patrick throwing his hands over his face and groaning into the dark abyss that surrounds them. 

“You know: Deeper and Deeper, Erotica, Secret...I’m not opposed to Dress You Up or Causing a Commotion. Am I crossing your Borderline, Patrick? You really should Express Yourself.” David full-on teases, now having turned his body to his side in order to stare Patrick down. 

He watches as Patrick takes a deep breath and gulp the air down. David watches as Patrick’s Adam's apple moves along with the action. David has to suck in his lips once more in order to tamper down his intense attraction to the man beside him. Patrick has made it clear that he wants to be just friends with David. 

“Good night David.” Patrick’s exasperation is extremely evident from his tone and the way he turns his body away from David at that moment.

“Good night Patrick.” David sing-songs back to the man before burrowing deeper into his pillow and willing himself to fall asleep.

****

Ethan wakes up around 7:30 the next morning and he immediately groans. He isn't in school right now so why does his body insist on waking him up before 9 am? At least today he got to sleep in until almost 8. He slowly climbs out of bed and shuffles toward the bathroom before going to the kitchen for his meds.

In the kitchen, he finds that his grandma is already there cleaning, she must have arrived sometime around 7. He wants desperately to drag his grandma into the campaign he has to bring his father and Mr. Rose together. Seeing how in the zone she is with her task has him rethink things.

"Hey, Grams? Can I ask you a question?" Ethan decides to bite the bullet.

"You just did sweetheart." Marcy looks at Ethan with a shit-eating grin. Ethan could tell that's where his dad got his sense of humor.

"Grams, Dad and Mr. Rose like each other. I know they do. I just want Dad to be happy and he won't talk to me about it." Ethan states, nervously biting his lip hoping his grandma won't judge.

"You mean to tell me they aren't already together? I thought they were, considering they're sharing a bed." Marcy grabs a glass of water for Ethan and a mug of tea for herself.

"That's what I'm saying Grams. He'll do that but then the minute he's awake there's a wall up between them." Ethan exclaims, slamming his hand down on the table.

"You know as well as I that your father will never be forced into something he doesn't want." Marcy grins at her grandson over her mug. 

Ethan pauses long enough to take his meds. "But he does want it. He looks at David the way you look at Gramps. I just don't know why he won't go after it."

Marcy’s face turns to sympathy as she looks at what would probably be her only grandchild. She knows that Patrick tries to shield Ethan from some of the darker parts of his history, but she believes in full disclosure so she reaches for Ethan’s hand before responding. "Your father feels immense guilt for what happened to your mother."

"But it wasn't his fault." Ethan looks utterly confused. If he could see it plain as day that his mom’s death was a complete accident, why did his father believe he was to blame?

"It doesn't matter. He probably feels he doesn't deserve to be happy." Marcy responds giving Ethan another sympathetically knowing look. 

Ethan just wants to help his father see that he deserves all the happiness in the world. He is always telling Ethan to follow his passions -- it’s one of the main reasons he drags himself to all those art shows with his son. Sure, Ethan has been goading him about Mr. Rose for a while now, but it just occurred to him that he first needs to help his father see his worthiness of joy and love. So, Ethan hatches an entirely new plan.

“Can I ask you to help me with something?” Ethan turns to his grandma, a calculated look on his face.

“It depends. What exactly would I be doing?” Marcy’s responding look is strong and guarded. 

“Nothing major. I just need you to talk to dad. He won’t see it if I am the one to talk to him.” Ethan rattles off in one quick breath.

“He won’t see what my dear?” Marcy has a twinkle in her eye that Ethan knows is her ‘I know what you are talking about but I’m going to pretend I don’t’ look.

“Grams!” Ethan gives an exasperated sigh, “He won’t see that he deserves this.” Ethan lets a silence fall between them momentarily before really laying it on her. “Please?”

“For you. Sure.” Marcy agrees before standing up and ruffling Ethan’s hair as she passes by him to the sink. 

Ethan couldn’t be any more grateful for her than he is in this moment. His Grams has always had his back, but now when the moment matters he loves getting official confirmation that she would always be there. He knows that his whole family is a very observant and knowing bunch, but lacks the confidence to ever speak freely about it. How is it that he’s the only Brewer that has balls?

****

Patrick doesn’t wake up for a few more hours. When he finally does open his eyes it’s to be assaulted by the brightness of the sun’s rays coming in through the shade on his window. He feels a weight against his side and finds that once again he and David gravitated toward one another while sleeping. 

Patrick lays still for a few moments in order to really soak in the comfort that David’s presence gives him. If only he could have this every morning. Getting up at 6 am to open up his coffee shop wouldn’t be such a chore anymore. He’d always wake up like he is now, calm and refreshed. Unfortunately, David doesn’t want this like he does and once he is healed he will be gone quicker than Patrick can say espresso.

Then they will go back to being friends who banter over a coffee order every morning. It’ll be torturous to not get the opportunity to touch David except when they brush hands during the coffee/money exchange. But, Patrick has been through worse and so the heartache will be manageable and he will get through it.

After laying in bed for a good ten minutes, Patrick’s bladder and his internal clock tell him that he should be out of bed already. He moves slowly and gingerly so as to not jostle David awake. He relieves his bladder and splashes a bit of water on his face before slowly making his way toward the kitchen. He desperately needs a cup of tea to soothe his rampant thoughts. 

He is putting the final touches on his mug of English Breakfast when his mother enters the kitchen. She gives him a smile and wraps her arms around him in a hug. With a gentle touch of her hand to his cheek, she conveys all that she could ever hope to say about her love and pride for him. It’s moments like these where Patrick wishes he could bare his soul to his mom about his confusing feelings about David. She knows he is gay, but he worries that if he speaks about his infatuation with the man out loud it’ll find its way back to David.

"Patty. Please don't do to David what you did to Rachel. Don't deny him the happiness he wants. He's been waiting for you for years. Either tell him how you feel or let him move on. It's only fair " Marcy cuts the silence as if she read his mind. 

"I'm not leading him on, Mom. Did...did he say something to you?" Patrick swallows thickly, afraid of what her answer may be.

"Sweetheart, look at him. I'm sure he's a wonderful teacher and I'm sure he really cares about your son but what he did is an act of true love. David is in love with you.” Marcy begins, grabbing her son’s hand in comfort and guidance. “If you don't feel the same way, that's fine and I'll butt out but otherwise you should stop dragging your feet. Take the risk, son."

Patrick doesn’t respond because he has no words that would sufficiently convey his feelings at this moment in time. His mind panics as he tries to find a suitable answer to give his mom. He knows from experience that she will not relent until he tells her what she wants to hear. 

"Rachel didn't die because you're gay, she didn't die because you didn't want the divorce. It's not your fault." Marcy’s voice is nothing but comfort and understanding laced with an ounce or two of love. 

"Yeah. Yeah...I know." Patrick sighs because he knows that his mother is right, even if he’d rather bury that truth deeper within himself.

"Do you?" Marcy quirks her eyebrow, not fully believing her son.

"Mmhmm." Patrick nods and leans into his mother’s side, wanting to surround himself in her enormous strength.

"So stop punishing yourself. If she was alive, wouldn't you hope she'd be happily remarried by now?" his mom’s voice is barely above a whisper now and she has pushed herself more strongly against his side. 

"I suppose so. Yes." Patrick nods, wrapping his arm protectively around her.

"And don't you think she'd want that for you? Whatever went on between you, Rachel wanted happiness for you." Marcy gives Patrick her signature ‘you can’t say no to mom’ look.

“What do you suggest I do then?” Patrick sighs, leaning against the counter.

“I already told you, talk to him.” 

“What if my words cross a line that shouldn’t be crossed if we wish to stay friends?” Patrick quickly asks, not giving much space between his words. 

“You’ll never know unless you try. Just talk to him.” Marcy gently nudges one last time before gathering her things and walking toward the door to leave. “I’m running to the grocery store for some stuff. I’ll be back later to help.”

  
  


Two days later, Patrick still hasn't spoken to David. Every day he helps David with his morning routine. He turns on the shower and makes sure David is safely transported from the bedroom to the shower. Then, after his shower, Patrick helps David get dressed because stretching his arms and torso is still very painful for him.

That morning though, Patrick wakes up before David -- per usual. Only this time before fully allowing his body to reach full awareness, Patrick rolls over so that he can pull David against him in a spooning position. He leans forward and smells David's hair while hugging him around the chest.

Patrick once again imagined his life being like this always. This is why he doesn't stop himself when he instinctively places his lips to the back of David's neck and kisses him softly. The skin beneath his lips is warm and smoother than he expected. 

_ "David"  _ Patrick moans softly and longingly.

The sound of his own voice pulls him completely out of the haze that is pre-wake up. Patrick bolts out of bed and quickly crosses the room to start David's shower. He doesn't even look back when he hears David startle awake from his less than gentle departure.

Patrick has to get a grip on himself. He isn't in a relationship with David. He has no right kissing him and cuddling him like that.

_ "I'd hardly call cuddling a problem. If it's something that helps you sleep better at night then by all means. Cuddling never killed anyone." _

Patrick shakes David's voice out of his head. David didn't know what he was saying. Cuddling most definitely did cross a line. But does it if David doesn't have an objection? Why exactly was Patrick so opposed? 

As Patrick splashes water on his face he realizes that his mother was right. He needs to find the opportunity to speak to David. They need to clear the air once and for all. It's what they both deserve.

****

David keeps his eyes shut as he feels Patrick pull away from the kiss and slowly move out of the room in a panic. He internally sighs because it was like two steps forward and fifteen steps back with the guy. It is clear from Patrick’s unconscious actions that they need to have a conversation -- sooner rather than later. At the back of his mind, David thinks of the bet he made with Ethan a few weeks ago when all of this was fresh and new. If David could just get Patrick to admit it out loud that he wanted to be with him, then they’d be home free to attend their high school reunion together. 

David hears the shower turn on and he turns over onto his back. He can feel the smile creep up his face. Despite still being in quite a bit of pain from his surgery, David could easily have moved back into his apartment by now. However, he also knew that if he approached the idea now, Patrick would insist that he continue to cohabitate with the little family. David slowly moves to the edge of the bed and is sitting there looking through his phone when he hears the door separating the room and the bathroom open. 

“Good morning. You ready?” Patrick stands in the doorway and smiles softly at David. He is the picture of calm and collected.

“I can run my own shower and do all that on my own now, you know.” David quirks his eyebrow at Patrick as a challenge. “Just because it’s still a bit of a challenge doesn’t mean I need you to hold my hand.”

“I just figure it’s the least I could do since you saved my son’s life.” Patrick ducks his head in a blush and shrugs.

Meanwhile, David gets to his feet and gingerly crosses the room. When Patrick moves as if he is going to try and come to the rescue, David puts his hand up to stop him. Patrick actually looks like David wounded him, which makes David roll his eyes in fake exasperation.

“I have to work on doing this stuff alone. I don’t have someone there with me once I leave here. I live alone.” David explains as he slowly moves past Patrick and into the bathroom. He wants desperately to hide the grimace of pain that is now painted all over his face. 

Thankfully, if Patrick sees he doesn’t comment on it and David is able to close the bathroom door behind himself and collapse against it. The short walk nearly took all of his energy. He’d thought that the recovery from this surgery would be a breeze. After all, he’d gone through rhinoplasty when he was a young teen. But this was excruciating compared.

It had been nearly six weeks already and David hated to admit that he just might need Patrick’s help still. As he leans on the wall of the shower and lets the water spill over him, he also lets a few tears of pain fall. He takes a deep breath and slowly trudges through his shower. David refuses to see Patrick’s smug grin the minute he calls out for help, so he slowly manages his shower on his own. His hair doesn’t get washed nearly as well as he wants, but that’s a battle for another day. 

David is unaware of how much time has passed since he stepped into the shower, but when he steps out the water has run cold. He hopes that Patrick will have moved on to other events of the day by the time he shuffles to the bedroom again, but no such luck. The man is sitting on the bed whispering on his cell phone. 

“Okay, David is out of the shower. I have to go and help him with his meds. Thanks again.” Patrick’s voice is way too chipper and cheery for before 10 am. However, David already knew that going into this whole situation. The man was over the moon excited about the day to come as early as 7:40 in the morning. Though, David will be the first to admit he thinks Patrick’s excitement isn’t actually genuine until about 8:30 or so. The man was a splendid faker.

David grimaces as he reaches the bed and almost collapses on the edge of it in exhaustion. He closes his eyes in defeat. Patrick had been right.

“David!” Patrick practically screams as he moves to help David up onto the bed a bit further.

“I’m fine. I just need to rest for a second. My energy isn’t quite up to '3 am back room of a club' standards yet.” David retorts in a vain attempt at calling off Patrick’s protection mode, he still doesn’t open his eyes.

“It’s okay to accept help. That’s why I’m here -- to help you.” Patrick’s tone goes soft at the end as his hand lands on David’s cheek to wipe his wet hair behind his ear. David feels more than sees the long, lasting look Patrick gives him. 

David opens his eyes and for the first time since the two of them started their dance he can feel them coming together for the big finale. This is the moment the music would crescendo and the dancers would all start to move as one. David hopes that Patrick will kiss him and the swooping feeling in his gut, that he’s been feeling more of since that night at the ballpark, reaches its peak as Patrick turns his gaze to David’s lips.

The next moment happens so slowly, David worries he is simply imagining it. Until Patrick’s lips land on his and his tongue immediately sweeps, seeking entrance. David gasps into the contact allowing Patrick’s and his tongues to do a dance of their own. The feeling of weightlessness is only quelled by the steady presence of Patrick’s hand on his shoulder. David doesn’t want them to ever part, but after what seems like days, Patrick pulls away. 

David can tell -- without Patrick saying anything -- that he is going into a panic spiral. As Patrick moves to step away from David he reaches out and stops the gentle, soft-spoken man from escaping. 

“Why are you always trying to run away? I’m right here.” David’s words leave his mouth before he even has time to think.

“I shouldn’t. It isn’t proper.” Patrick mutters so soft David thinks that he imagined it. But one look at Patrick’s guilty face tells him he didn’t.

“Why? Because I’m your son’s teacher? Because you’re helping me recover from a surgery that  _ saved  _ your son’s life? Why Patrick?” David reaches his hand up and cradles Patrick’s face, gently turning it so that the two men are facing one another. “Because I can tell you right now, I’m in my forties and this is the best I have felt in a very long time. To me, this is real and good and proper.”

Patrick just nods not looking away from David. David knows that he needs a bit of time to find the words he needs to give David a proper response. David never takes his hand away nor does he break their gaze.

“Since Rachel died I’ve walked around in a haze. I felt guilty for her death because I couldn’t give her what she deserved and when she asked me for one thing I refused to give it to her. I was so afraid of being alone that I dragged her along with me in my misery. And now I think I’ve done it to my son too. It’s like I said that night at the game -- I don’t deserve someone as kind and nice as you. I don’t deserve you.” Patrick drops his gaze from David’s as he speaks.

David doesn’t let him wallow in his own self-pity. No, David stands up and wraps Patrick into a hug so tight that his incision burns, but David ignores the pain. He wants to be sure that Patrick hears him once and for all. “You deserve to be happy. To have someone who loves and cherishes you through all of life’s curves. You deserve it, Patrick. You are worthy of love.”

Instead of responding Patrick pulls away enough to capture David’s lips with his own once again. This time the kiss is wet from Patrick’s tears, but neither man seems to care. They were finally letting their hearts do the talking and it was slowly healing wounds -- old and new. David leans into the moment and tries not to think about how much they still need to talk about. Instead, this moment is for them and their feelings. It was all about unadulterated need and desire. 

Pretty soon David pulls away in the attempt at getting dressed. He is determined to make it to the living room today and hopefully, he will make it outside by tomorrow. David is happy that his relationship with Patrick is moving in the right direction, but he's still tired of being at Patrick's mercy. 

"Could you…" David pauses and then motions to the T-shirt and sweats laid out for him. "I can manage the pants, but…"

Patrick smiles and sweetly caresses David's cheek before leaning over and grabbing the soft Heather grey shirt with long sleeves.

"Ready? Head." Patrick directs motioning for David to lean forward. David complies, but then begs for a kiss before putting his head in the shirt. Patrick smirks but gives him a quick peck.

David continues that way through the whole process of putting on his shirt. Each time Patrick would give him a direction, David would silently ask for a kiss first. It took him twice as long to get dressed, but David didn't care. He was finally getting to live out the fantasies of his youth. It was 26 years in the making, but well worth the wait. Each new kiss just as exciting and sweet as the last.

They finally, and slowly make their way to the couch in the living room. By that time the exertion is so great that David all but collapses on the couch. Patrick leans over, brushes his hair away from his forehead and places a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"I'll get you a coffee, some water, and your meds. Be right back." Patrick's eyes linger as he walks toward the kitchen alcove nearby. There is a small table with 4 chairs separating the kitchen from the living room area. David leans his head back against the couch and sighs.

"So. You finally talked to him." Ethan suddenly appears and plops himself down on the couch next to David. He carries with him a look of victory.

"We talked. Yes. It's what people do when they are around each other." David plays coy. He knows that if he wanted to he could raise his voice ever so slightly and Patrick would hear every word.

"Oh come on! There's something different now." Ethan can barely contain his excitement as he leans against David, twisted to face him. 

Just as David is about to retort, further messing with the kid and denying anything, Patrick approaches him with a gentle smile. Their eyes meet as Patrick hands him the water glass. It's a look much like they've always given each other but now it carries a level of hope and understanding that wasn't there before. David is so overwhelmed with joy that this is his life now. He's officially Patrick's partner. Being in the apartment with these two Brewer men could be his every day if he wants it. And does he ever. A part of his heart that has always seemed to be missing fits into place now just by one look and the gentle meeting of their hands.

"Patrick, could you get me my wallet, please? It's in my bag in the room. Thank you." David mutters not moving a muscle or looking away.

"Sure," Patrick replies and just like that the spell is broken. David turns to Ethan and sees the kid's triumphant smirk taking residence.

"Not a word of this to your father." David quirks his eyebrow just as Patrick returns with the wallet.

David silently takes out a few bills and hands them over to Ethan. They share a look of mutual secrecy.

"Why are you paying my son?" Patrick asks, his voice accusatory.

"Well, dad. This is actually a reimbursement of the money I paid him at the start of term for good grades. Since I'm not actually doing the work now he's paying me back." Ethan smugly looks at his father -- not a hint of laughter or mockery to be found.

"Huh. Ok." Patrick gives his son a calculating look. Then he turns to David. "David, the truth this time. Why are you paying my son?"

"Go to the reunion with me," David responds, ignoring the question entirely. His eyes challenge Patrick to decide which is more important to him.

"Answer my question."

"Do you really want to know? It'll taint your opinion of your son. Think about it." David quirks his eyebrow. "So the reunion?"

David watches as Patrick swings his gaze between the two most important people in his life. Then Patrick gives an audible sigh.

"Fine. Don't tell me." Patrick then turns and wraps his arms around David and sits down next to him. "And yes. I'll go to the reunion with you."

"I feel like a giddy teenager who just got accepted by their crush for Prom." David waggles his eyebrows suggestively, "Does this mean you have a hotel room for us to partake in afterward, Brewer?"

"Don't push it David." Patrick smiles as he nuzzles his face into David's neck. Yes, David could get used to this. 

  
  


****

The night of their high school reunion goes more quickly and smoothly than the last few weeks entirely. While Patrick loves being the one to take care of David he is appreciative that ever since they made things official a week ago David has become steadily more independent. He still struggled with getting his shirt on over his head, but other than that, he is golden. Tonight, David chose to wear a black sweater with a white heart over the part of his chest containing his actual heart. Patrick had to hold his breath moments ago when he assisted David with lifting the sweater over his head.

Patrick is buttoning up his deep blue shirt -- David’s favorite -- and David is grimacing his way through a hair routine that normally takes about twenty minutes but was likely to now take him more than 40 when Ethan enters the bedroom. The young teen has a devilish smirk on his face and a small gift bag in his hand. He gives the bag over to his father.

“Happy One Week of not being a pair of total idiots!” Ethan sing songs, which draws David out of the bathroom to glower at him.

Patrick opens the gift bag and immediately feels a blush take over his cheeks. Nestled in the bag, surrounded by purple tissue paper is a box of condoms. Patrick takes the box out and looks over to David incredulously. He is embarrassed that his son thinks he is having sex with David. His embarrassment turns to indignation when he catches David's eye and the other man is laughing.

“Ethan. Well, isn’t that thoughtful.” David coughs and laughs at the same time.

“It’s better to be safe than sorry. Isn’t that what you told me, dad?” Ethan gives his father a shit-eating grin before skipping out of the room to avoid any further wrath that Patrick wants to desperately throw at him.

Patrick takes a deep breath before turning to his now partner. Partner. Wow, what a great thing to be able to finally say after all this time. He can’t believe the balls on his son. That kid has no fears in life and it blows Patrick away more than upsets him.

“Better safe than sorry, huh?” David’s words are soft and sweet as he wraps his arms around Patrick’s waist. “Wanna test that theory?” 

“We can’t. David. We have to be at the school in half an hour for the reunion.” Patrick whispers against David’s lips as he sinks into a kiss.

“At least his gift is something useful.” David laughs against Patrick’s lips. Patrick is going to have to talk with his son about what is appropriate and what isn’t, but right now he’s more interested in the shape of David’s body against his own.

  
  


The gym is decorated with tacky streamers and a couple of disco balls hang down. All of the balloons around the room have settled to the floor and are the coordinating blue and yellow colors of their school logo. Patrick can feel David tense against him as they enter the room. He smiles to himself knowing that David wishes he hadn’t been out of commission the last few weeks so he could’ve had a larger hand in decorating.

“Just because we graduated in 1994 doesn’t mean we need to revisit.” David grumbles under his breath as his eyes fall on the “Welcome Class of ‘94” banner that hangs along one of the walls. All around the text are images of nineties fare. 

"So you are alive!" Stevie approaches them with a wicked grin, her arm around Twyla.

"What are you talking about, I text you every day." David huffs, leaning into Patrick. He is still unsteady on his feet, but his stamina has definitely increased in the past week.

Patrick takes this as a sign to move them towards the tables and chairs that have been set up.

"Does this mean you guys are finally admitting your relationship?" Twyla asks airily but with purpose.

"We only just got together last week, Twy." Patrick smiles at her gently.

"Oh. I thought you guys got together ages ago but kept it a secret since David is Ethan's teacher." Twyla shrugs and then moves to get something to drink.

"Ok, so everybody knows?" Patrick turns to Stevie and David in shock. He feels David presses his hand into his as a form of encouragement and reassurance. 

"That you and David are deeply and hopelessly in love with each other? Pretty much, yeah." Stevie plops herself down into the chair next to David and takes a big gulp of liquid inside her plastic throwaway cup.

"Great. So basically we should've just taken a poll of everyone else and we would've skipped all the pining and been happy ages ago." David jokes along with her and makes grabby hands at Stevie’s drink.

"David." Patrick tries to use a warning tone with the man before him. It irks him that David is choosing to make light of the circumstances that led to their years of pining and miscommunication. 

"No. I'll be the first to admit we wasted so much precious time because we're idiots." David turns to Patrick, a fire in his eyes. Patrick knows to back off, but he doesn’t want to. For some reason, he is feeling irritated by David’s behavior. It could possibly be that they haven’t exactly had a serious conversation about where they stand yet.

"You said it, but I agree." Stevie hands her drink to David and then stands up.

"Stevie, you're not helping," Patrick growls at her as she moves to leave the table anyways. There is a light of mischief in her eyes. 

"Patrick! Can we just admit we were wrong and move forward? I never want to stop kissing you now that I can." David leans forward with a soft smile, and Patrick feels his irritation just melt away. He needs to just lean in and let the moment lead him.

"That can definitely be arranged." Patrick gathers David into his arms and their lips find each other. The whole world melts away and it is just them enjoying the presence of each other. 

"Oh my God David! So this is why you've been hiding out at boy scouts house." Alexis’ voice proceeds her by a good thirty seconds before she is right upon them.

"Ughhh Alexis. Go dive into a fire." David groans as Patrick pulls himself away with a small moment of resting his head on David’s shoulder.

"That's not nice to say in front of your button David." Alexis boops David on the nose and aligns her body right against Patrick’s back since Patrick is still leaning on David. Patrick sneaks a glance at David and they both roll their eyes. 

"You work for him so he already knows your wicked ways" David dislodges Patrick from his shoulder when he stands up. Patrick knows David is merely trying to get Alexis to go away, but he misses the man’s presence the moment he moves. 

He rubs his hand down his face and stares up at Ted. The two friends exchange a ‘what are you going to do’ shrug about their partners. The Rose dynamic has always been a complicatedly loving situation. Ted knows to never get in between David and Alexis and Patrick is quickly learning the same. The two men are about to strike up a conversation with each other when a slow song comes on and David is back at Patrick’s elbow begging for a dance. 

Patrick leads David out onto the dance floor and then brings them together in a slow dance as the beginning sounds of  _ Endless Love  _ play over the speakers. Patrick smiles slightly knowing how beautiful it is that their first dance as a couple is to a song featuring Mariah Carey, David’s favorite diva. 

_ My love _

_ There's only you in my life _

_ The only thing that's right _

Patrick lines his body up so that there is no space between them and their heads align next to each other. Patrick begins to sway to the music and sing along to the lyrics. He knows that this song was meant to come on at this very moment, to show each of them that they were meant to be together as one no matter how long it took them to get there. 

_ And I _

_ I want to share _

_ All my love with you _

_ No one else will do _

_ And your eyes (your eyes, your eyes) _

_ They tell me how much you care _

David pulls his head back so that he can look in Patrick’s eyes as he sings the next line, “Oh, yes. You’ll always be my endless love.”

"David, you are the love of my life. I just want you to know that. The way I once felt about Rachel doesn't even compare to the way I feel about you." Patrick's words are slightly muffled by his head being in David's neck but the effect is the same. David can't stop the smile that graces his face.

"I think that Rachel would love that we found each other finally." David smiles at Patrick, pulling the man away from him so that they make eye contact. "Did you know that she came to me years ago, before she died, and asked me to talk to you?"

"What?"

"Yeah, she didn't say it but I think she wanted me to have sex with you. She wanted me to help you admit you were gay." David gives Patrick a tender look to convey that all of Patrick's past had a hand in where they are right now.

David has tears in his eyes as he pulls Patrick to him and brings their lips together. If all of their previous kisses this past week were life-changing, this one is purely magical. Patrick feels sparks fly and the music playing in the background just adds to the beauty of this moment. It has taken him a lifetime to finally bring this man into his life and embrace him fully, but David will always be his. Forever.

****

The minute Ethan’s father leaves with David he pulls out his phone and texts his best friend, Nick _**9-1-1**_. Ethan needs to get out of the house or he is going to scream. Sure, it’s helpful that David is now with his father because it makes it easier for Ethan to change his dad’s mind about things. However, he isn’t a miracle worker and so Ethan still hasn’t been able to convince his dad that leaving the house for a few minutes isn’t going to kill him.

Nick thankfully responds almost immediately with word that he is on his way. Ethan decides to utilize his time and throw on a graphic tee that says ‘Never Forget’ and has a floppy disk on it. He adds his softest green zip-up hoodie over the top and throws on his best jeans. Ethan is sitting on his bed trying to tie his high top black converses with lightning bolts on them when he hears the buzzer sound. He gets up and makes his way over to the panel by the door that has buttons to unlock the doors. He buzzes in Nick and sits back to wait.

Pretty soon there is a knock on the door and Ethan lets in a breathless Nick. The other teen is six months older than Ethan but actually looks as though he could be even older than that. His green eyes are made more beautiful and bright by the short style of his hair. The smile that graces his face lights up the whole room and Ethan can’t help but feel swept up in the joy of it all.

“So, what’s up?” Nick shoves his hands into the pockets of his jogger pants. His plain red tee is offset by the white shirt he wears under it. The sleeves of which he nervously pushes up past his elbows as he asks the question.

“I desperately need to get out of here. Can you take me to see my mom?” Ethan uses his best puppy dog eyes to convince Nick, but he didn’t have to try that hard because Nick is almost immediately agreeing to their rendezvous.

Pretty soon the two teens are sitting in Nick’s car driving toward the cemetery across town. Ethan utilizes the time to reflect on just how much Nick has been there for him through all of this. In fact, Nick is his only friend in a town filled to the brim with friendly people. Nick is the one person besides his dad and Mr. Rose that Ethan would ever bare his soul to. 

“Thank you for doing this. I normally go on the anniversary of her passing, but with everything going on I couldn’t.” Ethan gesticulates nervously, not entirely sure why he is flustered around his friend all of a sudden. 

“I know how much she means to you. I’d do anything to make sure this could happen.” Nick responds his sentence ending barely above a whisper and with an added blush for good measure.

Ethan smiles and shakes his head. Maybe he is wrong about his friend after all. Ethan thought what he’d felt for Becks this whole time is love, but shouldn’t love be giving him a warm feeling in his gut? Spending time with Nick -- laughing with him at stupid jokes -- leaves Ethan with that warmth all over his body. When he thinks of Becks sure he thinks that she’s beautiful and that he’d definitely love to make out with her -- or more. However, it doesn’t leave him feeling warm. 

They ride in silence the rest of the way to the cemetery. When they arrive Ethan half expects Nick to stay in the car, but he gets out and leans on the hood as Ethan walks toward his mom’s headstone. 

Ethan arrives and sits down on the ground facing the stone containing the words: RACHEL MILLER  _ Loving Mother Friend and Daughter _ . There is the image of an orchid etched along the edge because it was her favorite flower. When Ethan was younger he’d asked his father why his mom didn’t have the same last name as them on her grave. His father would never answer him.

In recent years he asked his Grams instead and she explained that his father had decided to bury her with her maiden name since she’d wanted a divorce in the days before her death. His Grams told him it was his father’s parting gift to the woman he loved and cared about. 

Reaching out to trace the letters of her name, Ethan begins, “Hey mom. I know it’s been a while. Things got really crazy for me there for a bit. My diabetes took a turn and I had to be hospitalized and required surgery. Dad was so worried because he wasn’t a perfect match for my kidney type, but then Mr. Rose -- err David -- got tested and it turned out he was a match. Anyways, he donated his kidney to me and for the past month and a half we’ve both been under the watchful eye of dad. In fact, dad  _ finally _ kissed David. They’re at their high school reunion together right now.” 

Ethan pauses to smile about the thought of his dad finally leaning in with his heart and letting love shine. 

“So don’t you worry mom. He’s finally letting himself be happy. It only took him upwards of 13 years. I think David is really good for him. Bonus points: I actually like the guy and he likes me. He’s my art teacher, but I’ve already told you that before.” 

Ethan takes a deep breath to hold back his tears. The breath alerts him to another situation. His vision goes a bit woozy and his brain feels heavy. His blood sugar is dropping and he needs a solution fast. So he calls out to Nick.

“Nick! My blood sugar is dropping!” Nick is right next to him within seconds. Ethan continues, “I need sugar in me as soon as possible.”

Nick stares at Ethan in a panic at first but, then his eyes linger on Ethan’s lips and he blushes. Ethan finds it flattering if he wasn’t creeping towards the dangerously low territory.

"Nick! Now is not the time to be having dirty thoughts about me." Ethan screams at his best friend frantically.

"I-I wasn't." Nick turns even redder and quickly gets some soda from his car. Before Ethan can even blink he is back with a can in his hand. 

"We'll talk about this later...drink please..." Nick’s voice comes out strong and assertive. He opens the can and shoves it into Ethan’s hand.

Ethan glances at the type of soda and gets frustrated. He tries to get up off the ground but Nick is there trying to stop him. 

“You need to drink!” Nick is clearly terrified, but trying to keep a cool head about things.

“It’s not going to work! This is diet soda!” Ethan screams, his flailing hands causing the soda to land on the ground and parts of their clothes respectively. 

“Okay. I read one of the pamphlets at the hospital during one of my visits and it said for a low blood sugar soda or orange juice are quick fixes.” Nick rubs the back of his neck concerned and confused.

“Yes, regular soda. Diet soda doesn’t have any sugar in it.” Ethan calms down but manages to start moving toward the car.

“Should we call someone?” Nick is frantically trying to make sense of everything going on in the moment, Ethan can just tell his friend is desperate.

“No!” Ethan yells out suddenly, just as he sees Nick put his phone to his ear.

“Hello, Mr. Brewer. Hey, it’s Nick. Ethan is having a low blood sugar. What do I do?” Nick says into the speaker and Ethan groans. He stews in the front seat while his friend makes mild chit chat with his father. Then Nick hangs up.

"You called my dad!" Ethan immediately turns to Nick, accusation loaded in his arsenal.

"This is an emergency!" Nick responds, his eyes are wild with insecurity and panic.

"He's on a date with my other dad, Nick! Don't cockblock my father!" Ethan gives his friend a strong look. “It’s the culmination of my life’s work! All of it wasted, down the drain.”

"Wait so he finally asked out Mr. Rose?" Nick ignores Ethan’s obvious hysterics and for some reason that infuriates Ethan even more. “Besides, I assured him he didn’t have to come home.”

"Not the point. I'm not supposed to be out! My dad is gonna kill me if my diabetes doesn't do it for him.” Ethan rolls his eyes and crosses his arms across his chest. The gravity of his situation is now merely an afterthought to his father being ruined by a phone call from Nick.

"God, you're so dramatic. Mr. Rose really is your other dad already" Nick rolls his eyes and smirks over at his best friend.

"It's not dramatic! My dad has been so fucking tightly wound my whole life. The first chance he gets to actually chill the fuck out and YOU ruin it" Ethan is back on his frustration wagon because he really has worked so hard to get the two of them together. They deserve a nice night out with no Ethan drama, and now there are tons of it.

"Listen, Eth, don't you think it'll ruin your dad's first real date if you DIED?" Nick plays the devil’s advocate and Ethan can’t help but agree with his point, though he’s not about to admit that out loud. 

"Semantics. At least he would have hopefully gotten something out of his date. Plus...picture it Mr. Rose comforting my dad." Ethan waggles his eyebrows suggestively toward Nick. The other teen is not amused.

"You are sick" Nick’s face carries a tint of annoyance finally, which Ethan didn’t know he had been working toward, but now that it’s there he feels accomplished.

"And I'm gonna get a lot more sick if I don't get real sugar" Ethan turns now to supporting his best friend as the young man tries to help him.

"How about gum? I've got gum in here somewhere." Nick starts to shuffle around in the console between them. Ethan places his hand on his best friend’s arm to stop him.

"Or you could drive up the street to the gas station and get me some juice" Ethan uses his softest of tones.

"Oh right. Yeah, I could do that" Nick turns the car on and puts it into reverse. 

"Thank you." Ethan sighs as he leans back and closes his eyes. 

"You're not gonna die on me, right?" Nick glances over at Ethan, concern, and fear lacing his voice.

"Why? you gonna miss me?" Ethan cracks a grin and gives Nick a wink as he turns his body to face Nick more directly.

"Nah. I just don't have a black suit,” despite his blush Nick tries to come off as not interested at all.

"You'll have to get one if my dad and David get married. You're my plus one, you know." Ethan whispers and watches as his best friend blushes even more strongly than ever before.

The two teens pull into the parking lot of the convenience store. Neither boy moves to get out and quickly get the juice Ethan needs. Instead, Ethan looks over at Nick and the look on his face surprises Ethan. There is a hunger and a desire all over Nick’s face. The look stirs something inside of Ethan and he responds to it without thinking. He moves his head closer to Nick’s and stops just short of the other boy’s lips. Ethan and Nick make eye contact and Nick’s hand comes up to cup Ethan’s cheek. That is all the permission Ethan needs. He closes the gap between them and their lips meet.

The kiss is far from perfect, but it lights a fire within Ethan just the same. For the first time ever, Ethan truly feels alive. After a little while the two boys separate and go back to their respective seats. 

"You're quiet. Did I do something wrong?" Ethan reaches his hand across the console and wraps it around Nick’s. Their fingers immediately move to interlock.

Ethan watches as Nick smiles. "No. Let's get you your juice. We can talk about this later.”

  
  


The two boys make it home just moments before Patrick and David. They are just about to sit on the couch when the apartment door bursts open to reveal a very upset Patrick and David who is trying to calm down the latter.

"Ethan, can you comprehend how much trouble you're in right now? You went out after I specifically said not to. It's as if you don't care what happens to you! You're not invincible! You're on ANTI-REJECTION MEDS from a TRANSPLANT but here you are doing whatever the hell you want-" Patrick immediately starts yelling at Ethan, but Ethan can see that he is just scared. Ethan doesn’t blame him, so he just takes it.

"Dad, I'm fine." Ethan reaches out, trying to make physical contact with his father. He doesn’t even see Nick sneak out of the room toward his bedroom.

"Oh, are you? Are you FINE?" Patrick starts to pace and David stands there just trying to figure out what he can say to him to smooth this over.

"Nick took care of me." Ethan is in desperation mode. He doesn’t want his father to be angry at him and so he pleads, holding back tears that are desperate to fall.

"At least you were out with your most responsible friend, not those other idiots." Patrick sighs and Ethan can see him starting to calm down. It probably doesn’t hurt that David is massaging his shoulders and kissing the back of his neck.

"I feel a lot better. I'm gonna go make out with Nick now. I suggest you do the same with David." Ethan allows his snark to return now that he knows his father isn’t quite as upset anymore.

"Excuse me! I'm the father! And you're grounded!" Ethan just chuckles at his father as he tries to put his foot down and be assertive.

"Nice try there dad. But Nick is already here and technically being here isn't breaking the terms of being 'grounded'" Ethan volleys back without missing a beat. In fact, he exchanges a wink and a knowing smile with David.

"Patrick I'd say he's got you there." David butts in biting back his amused grin.

"David! Not a word. I'll get to you in a minute." Ethan watches his father round on David. He loves that he now has an ally in David with teasing his father.

"I'm sure you will," David smirks suggestively. Ethan’s father just groans.

“Is that all? Are we good? I'd like to get back to my guest.” Ethan motions toward the hallway behind him and his bedroom.

"Bedroom door WIDE open. Feet on the floor.” his father’s voice is stern but, Ethan can’t help getting another jab in just for good measure.

"That's a little too kinky for me, dad." Ethan is out of the room before his father can even react.

"ETHAN!" His father yells after him, but Ethan doesn’t turn around. Instead, he stops in the hallway to laugh. 

By stopping he is able to hear his father’s conversation with David about what had just transpired.

"I blame you entirely for this." his father mutters to David.

Ethan can picture David raising an eyebrow as he responds, "for...our kid liking boys?"

Ethan’s heart warms hearing David call him his kid. He knew that their family is basically complete now and that David is his other father, but it is still nice to hear the words come out of his mouth. 

"No, for our kid being a wiseass" his father responds, there is a pause which Ethan knows to mean they are kissing.

"Yes, clearly the wiseass genes are inherited from the stepdad's DNA. I'm sure that's  _ exactly _ how it works." David audibly pulls away and snarks at his father hardcore. Oh yes, this new dynamic was going to be super fun.

"Thanks for making my point for me, David." his father replies, he is trying to have a bite to his words but the tenderness overshadows it.

"You're welcome," David responds just as tenderly and Ethan moves on because he knows that they are now actively making out. Something that he wants to do with Nick after they talk first.

When Ethan finally gets up to Nick, the other teen immediately says, "Dude. You guys are all so weird."

"Give it time, Nick. You'll see it." Ethan approaches his friend and wraps him up in his arms with a smile.

"See what?" Nick’s words come out soft as he stares at Ethan’s lips hungrily.

"The way my dad looks at David. The way David looks at him. It's there, it's real. It's a tangible thing." Ethan rattles off his explanation before sinking them into a warm kiss.

"Speaking of things being real. What about us?" Nick pulls out of the kiss almost regrettably. Ethan is grateful even if he doesn’t specifically say so. The two do need to talk before falling into it.

"What do you mean?" Ethan plays ignorant in the hopes that Nick will open up and reveal his true feelings about it all.

"I mean, do you want this? Us?" Nick’s hopeful nature as he searches Ethan’s face has the boy almost melting right there. 

"Nick, if there's one thing you should know about me is that I don't mess around when it comes to matters of the heart." Ethan reaches out and caresses Nick’s face for added comfort and reassurance. 

"But what about Becks?" Nick grabs Ethan’s hand to stop his movements, “You had me keeping tabs on her for you.”

"She's great and all but she's not what's real to me right now." Ethan removes his hand from Nick’s grasp and gives him his most sincere look. Ethan wants Nick to understand that he is interested in being with Nick and Nick alone.

"She's real, I've seen her at school. I’ve seen how you look at her." Nick looks down at his lap, and Ethan wants to wipe that insecurity right off of his face.

"I'm not saying I'm not attracted to her. I definitely am and I hope that's okay with you. But this surgery made me realize that there’s a difference between being attracted to someone and wanting to be with that person." Ethan tries his best to explain his feelings, but he’s not sure he did a good enough job.

"I won't say I'm not a little jealous,” Nick whispers, his gaze finally returns to Ethan’s.

"I had a lot of time to think while I was in the hospital, Nick. And believe it or not, I spent a lot of time thinking about you. About us. How you make me feel.” Ethan tries once again to attempt to put his feelings into words.

Ethan watches as Nick’s face lights up into a wicked grin. He rolls his eyes and laughs past his nerves at his best friend.

"Not like that, perv." Ethan shoves at Nick playfully and with a huge smile. "I also realized that I can like her and it not be the right time if that makes sense. Because my dad liked my mom but -"

"She wasn't right for him?" Nick is trying and for that Ethan is extremely grateful. He grabs the teen’s hands before he responds. 

"More like she couldn't give him everything that he needed to be happy.”

"Do I make you happy?" Nick’s shy nature is back, but it’s full of hope.

"What do you think?" Ethan responds as he pulls his friend into a searing kiss. They fall back on the bed and immediately intangle their legs.

****

Meanwhile, down the hall, Patrick is trying his best not to freak out. He is wrapped up in David on the couch. His fingers are playing with David’s hair as David lays his head in his lap. They are both tired, but also too keyed up to actually sleep.

"Is it bad that I'm jealous of my own son?" Patrick breaks their comfortable silence.

"Depends on the why," David mumbles, not opening his eyes or even moving from his current position.

"He's so sure of himself and unafraid. I just wish I'd been like that in high school.” Patrick looks down at David and imagines how different things would be if he had swallowed his nerves back then and just asked him to prom.

"What would you have done differently," David asks as if he can read Patrick’s thoughts.

"You know." Patrick’s voice is soft but desperate.

"I do, but I want you to admit it out loud." David finally sits up so that he can face Patrick. He grabs both of his hands and holds on tight.

"I would've asked you to prom instead of Rachel," Patrick gives David a soft look as the words fall from his mouth. Then Patrick throws his head back against the couch, "but at the same time I wouldn't have Ethan if things had been different."

"I would have gone with you. And I probably would have put out if you sprang for a motel room" David states suggestively, clearly trying to pull the conversation back into the light-hearted territory.

"Asking you would've taken up all my nerves. So a motel room would’ve been out of the question." Patrick smiles at David with a shake of his head. He knows that his unspoken laughter is written all over his face, but he’s glad that David doesn’t comment on it or coax it out.

"Would I have saved myself years of heartache and terrible relationships if we would've hooked up in high school? Maybe, but like you said we wouldn't have Ethan and that's something I'm not willing to give up" David reaches up and starts his own menstruations of playing with Patrick’s hair and ears.

"I wanted you back then. Badly." Patrick’s words come out as a hungry growl.

"Just back then?" David raises his eyebrow knowingly. Both men know where this is headed and for once they aren’t going to fight it.

"Well, I’ve got you now, David and I don't ever want to let you go." Patrick gathers up David into his arms and pulls the man onto his lap so that their bodies are melded together on as many planes as possible.

"I know you mean that," David states as his hand brushes over the bulge starting to form in Patrick’s pants.

"Oh yeah?" Patrick’s distracted by the taste of David’s jawline and the feel of his back muscles under his fingertips.

"Mmhmm, because the boys are in Ethan’s room with the door shut and you haven't made an arbitrary trip past there in the last 20 minutes" David breathes into Patrick’s ear. 

Patrick gathers David up into his arms and he moves them toward his bedroom. His body aches to have all of David and he now realizes that there is nothing stopping him from getting just that.

****

Later the next day, after Nick leaves, Ethan hears a knock on his door. He looks up and gives the knocker permission to enter. The door opens to reveal David. The older man slowly crosses the room and sits at Ethan's desk before turning to address him.

"So, you and Nick?" David's face is open and accepting, but his teacher's expressive eyebrow is definitely raised in question.

"It's really new," Ethan responds with a shrug. He then boldly puffs out his chest and gives a knowing grin. "So, you and my dad?"

David immediately mirrors Ethan's earlier statement, "it's really new."

The two fall into a comfortable silence and exchange understanding looks. Ethan is so glad that David is now a permanent fixture in his life because the man will answer any question without judgment. That's something his father isn't entirely good at, but being with David is already helping him with that.

"Can I ask you something?" Ethan starts to play with his hands, nervous to continue.

"Always." 

"Am I a freak? It's just I'm obviously attracted to Becks and before all this happened I even thought I was in love with her. But then, Nick was there all the time -- a steady constant. He makes me smile even when I want to just give up. He knows me better than anyone. And when we kissed for the first time it was like my whole body came alive." Ethan finishes with a muted sweep of his arm to signify he's done but he's not really sure how to end it.

"Are you asking me if I think you're a freak because you're attracted to a girl, but really like making out with your best friend?" David asks slowly as if he is processing each word as he releases it. 

Ethan nods. He knows that if anyone is going to be completely honest with him it's David. It's bad enough he's going to be forever known as the kid who almost died. Does he really want to add freak to his resume? It's not that being popular matters to him, but so far Ethan has managed to avoid bullies of any kind and he'd like to keep it that way.

"No, you aren't a freak. I've dated all kinds of people -- men, women, transmen, transwomen. The point is, sexuality is fluid and attraction knows no bounds. Just don't get creepy with it or turn into an asshole and you'll be fine." David leans forward and grasps Ethan's shoulder as he gives a nervous chuckle. Ethan laughs nervously too, but inside he is truly relieved.

“One last thing, there is no time frame on you figuring out exactly who you are. So don’t stress, just enjoy the ride.” David gives Ethan a knowing look and the teen watches as his stepdad leaves the room once more.

****

**One Year Later**

David steps into  _ Brewer’s Drip _ around closing time. He knows that Patrick isn’t going to be there because his partner had a doctor's appointment and had left closing the store up to Ethan. He smiles and leans against the door watching the kid do his thing. He has way more energy and drive than Patrick ever does, but David chalks that up to his life-threatening experience from a year ago.

A year. Life has been a whirlwind over the past year. David has gotten to experience what it means to be in a relationship that is centered on love and respect instead of sex. That’s not to say the sex isn’t great, because it is. But, with Patrick ever touch and every action has love and devotion behind it. David has finally found his forever and he doesn’t want it to ever change. 

He fingers the box in his pocket and wonders for the millionth time if he’s going about this the right way. Should he really be telling anyone his plan before he executes it? Wouldn’t that be a little bit like tempting fate? He shakes his body and breaks away from his leaning stance on the doorway. David is about to tell Ethan his plans because he needs the teen’s blessing. He would never do something this big without Ethan knowing about it. 

If Ethan isn’t okay with it then he is going to abort the plan altogether and just continue living his life with Patrick the way they are right now. Marriage isn’t a deal-breaker, but it’s definitely something David wants. He wants to be able to scream it to the world that he loves this man and wants to commit his life to him.

David is about to approach the counter when Ethan finally notices him. The teen immediately breaks into a smile.

“To what do I owe this pleasure pops?” Ethan greets him with his now-familiar endearment. The first time Ethan had addressed him as Pops, David had almost cried like a baby.

“I wanted to run something by you, but you have to promise that what I say doesn’t leave this room.” David gives the kid a hug and then pulls away.

“Sure thing. Wait, you aren’t sick, are you? You aren’t dying?” Ethan starts to panic which makes David chuckle. Somehow this kid was very much his son without them even sharing any DNA.

“No. I’m not sick. It’s actually something much happier.” David says as he pulls out the ring box.

Ethan’s eyes get really big and his hand flies to cover his mouth. David smiles at his son’s reaction. He knows that he is doing the right thing.

“Oh. My. God.” Ethan starts slow, but then his excitement catches up to him. “When are you going to ask him?”

“At our anniversary dinner in a couple of days.” David bites his lip, “So, is it okay with you?”

“Is it okay with me?” Ethan starts out calculating.

“Yeah.” Suddenly David is nervous once again. Ethan’s reaction isn’t exactly what he’d been banking on.

“Is it okay with me that you  _ officially _ become my dad and make my dad over the moon happy at the same time?” Ethan quirks his eyebrow.

David could kill the kid. He fucking messed with his head just to get a laugh out of David. If David didn’t love him so much he’d probably want to punch him. Instead, David smiles widely as the tears well up in his eyes.

Ethan pulls him into a hug and they both laugh wetly as their mutual tears start to fall. 

“Thank you.” Ethan pulls away to say, his hand remaining on David’s shoulder. “For helping my dad to see just how much he is loved.”

“Well, I had help.” David winks at Ethan. The two share a look before bursting into smiles once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fuel my fire! Let me know what you think so that I can continue to supply you guys with beautiful fics. Thank you!


End file.
